To Show You Love
by UsayImaDreamer
Summary: A story about the buildup to E/B's wedding, the night of, and all the happiness and pleasure that exists between the two. But how long will fate let them have their happiness? Breaking Dawn-spoilerish -- REVIEW if you want MORE!
1. Melodic and Sweet

**DISCLAIMER: **Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer (she's a GOD). I'm just borrowing them for some sexytime!

**A/N: **THIS IS MY VERSION OF THE SECOND CHAPTER OF BREAKING DAWN! BD-spoilerish!! Also will be a LEMON ; ) Enjoy it BBz!!

I tossed and turned in my bed that night. Every time I tried to close my eyes I would have the same nightmare: me in my wedding dress, Edward at the end of a long aisle, staring at me with a sad face. I would turn and see a russet-colored wolf by my side, longing and pain in the wolf's eyes. When I looked back at Edward, he was farther and farther away. And when I looked back at the wolf, he was gone.

These dreams had been haunting me since Jacob had left. Sometimes Edward was there, holding me in his arms at night, asking me softly if I was ok. And I had to lie to him then, because I didn't feel ok but if he knew what I was thinking just days before our wedding… I would never forgive myself if I caused him pain like that.

But Edward wasn't here tonight; his arms were not wrapped around me, making me feel secure and safe. For the past week, Edward insisted that he stay at his house during the nights, promising that the time we spent apart now would only make our honeymoon even more enjoyable. It wasn't easy for him to win me over on that idea, but at the time, his lips had been on my neck, his hands around my waist… who could think coherently in a state like that?

Frustrated, I sat up in bed and balled my hands into fists. Why did I keep fighting what I really wanted? The nightmares were one thing; I knew they would pass the second Edward and I were finally married. But there was something missing still, and here in the dark of my room I was able to actually see it clearly. I had begged for it at first and Edward denied it. Then he had _offered_ it to me freely, and then _I _denied it. Alone and pent up in my room for the past few nights, I realized I wanted that connection with Edward, _right now_.

I visualized myself driving to his house in the dark, pulling up to find all their lights on, the family scattered around the home doing god-knows-what. I imagined stalking up the stairs and down the hall to his room where he was probably laying, listening to music or… whatever he does at night when I'm not around. And then I tried to picture what would happen if… if he allowed me to take back my decision.

Blood rushed to my face and I felt heat stirring within me. I couldn't waste another second in this room alone without his cold touch sending shivers all over me. I stumbled as I tried to jump off my bed, fumbling for my shoes in the dark. I didn't even bother for real clothes, they wouldn't stay on long anyway if I had my way tonight.

Charlie was sound asleep as I crept out into the hall. I actually gave a silent thanks to Edward for my new car as I slid in the driver's seat, put the key in the ignition and turned it… the engine purred to life, not a chance Charlie would wake to the sound of my escape.

The drive to the Cullen house seemed much shorter than usual. I glanced at the speedometer; in my nervous anticipation I was pushing Cullen-like speeds, desperate to get into Edward's arms. In no time at all I was pulling down the twisted drive, the house emerging like a brightly lit beacon beyond the shade of draping trees that surrounded it. I slid the car into park and practically flew out, ready to throw open the door and race up the stairs.

But of course I tripped at the front steps and I felt my balance shift causing my body to lean forward. My face was about to meet the smooth wooden stairs when a strong icy grip caught me. I sighed in relief as I looked up into Alice's eyes.

"It's kinda late Bella," she grinned at me, helping me stand up straight as I felt my shaky hands run through my hair.

"Um… Yeah I know." I mumbled. Of course Alice had seen what I was about to do, how could I have forgotten that? I felt embarrassment tinge my cheeks and I noted the darkness of Alice's eyes. There was no beating around the bush with her. "This was stupid, wasn't it?"

She laughed in her beautiful, tinkling way and shook her head. "I was wondering when your self control would break. It's about time!"

I felt myself relax, slightly relieved. "Er… is he home?"

Alice nodded her head in the direction of the front door. "He's at the piano." I nodded and took a deep breath, turning towards the front door. "And I'm going to join the rest of the family now… they're all hunting. Preparing for the wedding." Her tone and matching smile hinted that Edward and I would have completely privacy. I felt myself shiver in the humid summer air at this idea. "And he has no idea you're here."

With that, Alice turned and ran off into the darkness of the woods surrounding the house. I paused on the porch thinking about what I was going to do. Completely privacy, Edward and I… alone… finally… The words jumbled in my brain as I reached shakily for the door.

As I slipped inside, the most beautiful melody reached my ears. I looked over towards the large space next to my left. There was Edward, perfect and statuesque, his hands sweeping over the ivory keys. His back was towards me, but he turned his head slightly to the side when he heard the noise from the door. His hands stopped abruptly, the sweet notes he had been playing halted.

"Bella?" His voice was barely above a whisper, but he moved to get up from the bench.

"Stay!" I practically shouted. My damn nerves were so out of control right now, I could barely control the level of my voice. I pushed a smile across my face as I walked over to where he sat. Edward seemed confused but he settled back down on the piano bench, facing the keys as I slid next to him on the right.

I could feel his eyes smoldering into me as I pretended to be very interested in the keys before me. I stretched a shaky hand over the keys and lightly tapped a few of them, their notes sounding feeble and confused compared to the intoxicating melody that Edward had been playing.

"Bella," he whispered again, this time wrapping a cold arm around my waist and sliding me as close as I could get to him. "It's the dead of the night… is something wrong?"

I shook my head, the only response I was capable of at the moment. I chanced a glance at him and cursed myself. I should have known better than to look into his ocher eyes, at the bronze hair that almost matched them, and the cold, damp lips that were at eye level. "I couldn't… sleep alone anymore," I heard myself whisper back, my voice raspy and uneven. I tried to convey what I _really_ wanted in my whisper, but I was so nervous. Damn it, why couldn't he read my mind _now_?

But looking into his eyes, I felt that he did know what I came here for. They grew from soft and honey slightly darker and more understanding. I knew my heart was pounding wildly out of control at the moment but I didn't care. Edward used the arm that was wrapped around me to gently lift me and place me in his lap, facing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck to steady myself, burying my face next to his, my nose brushing against his hair.

"The wedding is only two days away," Edward said softly in his velvet voice. His hands were around me now, tracing cool trails of fire on my back through the light fabric of my top. I shivered in reaction against him, my chest pressing against his and my legs clutching his waist. I heard him inhale sharply. I knew that he could feel how hot I was for him now.

"I can't wait until then," I whispered back. "I need you, now… more than I have before." My arms were desperate now, clinging to him with all the strength I had. His hands left my back and I heard them return to the keys.

Edward sighed into my shoulder as his fingers danced on the keys. He was playing something beautiful again and I could hear the faint traces of my lullaby laced in a faster tempo. The charming notes were beating out at the same pace as my heart and I began to feel tears sliding down my cheeks.

"I was writing something for the wedding," Edward explained, his voice rough and delightfully sexy. "But the way your heart is beating now… none of these notes could sound as beautiful."

His melody came to a sudden stop as his hands flew up to my waist, pushing me back slightly so my body rested against the keys. The notes made a sweet dulling sound as I leaned against several at once, but I heard nothing. All I could comprehend were the dark eyes smoldering into mine, the brush of cool fingertips against my cheek, the hotness that was beginning to unravel inside of me.

"Are you sure you want to change your mind?" Edward's voice sounded forced, like it was a question he didn't really want to ask but felt obligated to.

I reached my hand up and rested it on his icy cheek. His eyes closed and he breathed out a sweet sigh, turning his face into the warmth of my palm, a purr emanating from somewhere in his chest. "You know how much I love you," I whispered, turning his face back so I could look into his eyes. "I want to _feel_ that love now."

Edward sighed again, happy to oblige me. He leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on my lips, his icy tongue snaking out and raking the line between my lips. I gasped into his kiss, my lips parting slightly. He drew back quickly, still of some sort of sane mind to remember the danger his sharp teeth posed to my vulnerable mouth.

Edward moved his lips along my jaw, dragging his tongue along the soft flesh there. I felt like every inch of my body was on fire, the source being wherever his tongue touched my skin. The source of the fire and its coolant were the same, and I tilted my head back in pleasure at the thought of what was about to happen between us.

His lips trailed down my neck, licking the sweet spots around my collar bone, and proceeded all along my chest, resisting the urge to dip below my top. I heard myself whimper, arching my back slightly to offer this area to Edward. I heard him chuckle slightly as he used his smooth and firm hands to push my back down.

"Bella… open your eyes," he murmured. I complied, lifting my head slightly. My vision was blurred in a haze of pleasure, but not quite satisfaction. Edward's brilliant eyes were shining up at mine, his hands gripping the sides of my waist with a burning desire.

"Yes?" I whispered, feeling my hot body try to squirm around his cold grasp. I was so ready to beg for more if that's what he wanted.

"I love you." That was all he whispered as his hands gripped the bottom of my top, shredding it in the gentlest way and tossing it on the bench next to us. My breathing was out of control, my chest heaving greatly in an effort to get some of the oxygen I needed to focus. But that area was completely exposed to Edward now… every curve of my breasts, my waist, _everything_. His cold hands began to explore my porcelain skin, this area I had always dreamt of him touching and caressing, and I threw my head back once more, sighing in ecstasy.

Edward moved his arms up to remove mine from their clutches in his hair. He spread my arms out along the length of the piano on each side and pressed them down against the keys. "Stay," he whispered roughly, returning his hands and lips to my newly exposed skin.

I obeyed no matter how hard the impulse was to put my hands back on his body. The cacophony produced by the pressure of my back and my arms along the piano echoed through the great, empty house. Never in my entire fantasies did I imagine love with Edward would be so melodic and sweet… and this was just the foreplay!


	2. Play Interrupted

**DISCLAIMER: **These characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. I bow to her and all the goodness (and filthy thoughts) she has influenced over me : )

Lying across the piano, my arms draped out on either side of me, I felt goose bumps rise sharply on my skin. Edward's lips and hands were everywhere leaving trails of fire on my flushed skin. Sweat was beginning to glisten on my forehead, my chest… every inch of my skin felt slick and on fire. The coolness of Edward's body between my legs was driving shivers up and down my spine.

Edward's hands moved to my hips, hoisting them up slightly. I bit my lip in an effort to stifle a moan but it was useless. With Edward's hands tracing mindless patterns along my inner thighs, my moans and whimpers were more frequent and needy. I tried to shift my hips against him, tempting him towards the hot wetness that was gathering between my legs.

I heard Edward moan as I moved against his body, his delicate touch turning hard and possessive on my legs. The friction between our bodies was hot and cold. The more I shifted against his body, the more I wanted to melt into his icy touch. I heard the piano bench scrape along the floor as Edward scooted it back, his arms now supporting my hips. I opened my eyes to watch as he gently removed my shorts and tossed them to the side. He paused, glancing up at me then. I heard his breath catch.

"What?" I asked, breathless. The farther we went, the harder it was getting to breath and focus. Any more of this sweet torture and I was positive the room would begin to spin.

Edward's dark eyes scared me for a moment; they weren't the confident Cullen eyes that I had grown used too in all our banter and flirtations. The expression in Edward's eyes now was more than just hesitation… it was _fear_. For the first time in his arms, I could see his vulnerability. The brutal honesty that his eyes gave away frightened me.

"Edward?" I whispered as I tried to force my body still in his hold. "Are you ok?"

He gave me his crooked grin, the one I loved and cherished in my mind, although he was too shaky to be confident. "I just want this to be right Bella," he whispered, his voice velvet and hesitant. "This…. This is something I should be ready for. Would you think less of me if I told you I was nervous?" His grin vanished from his face, replaced by a look of instant shame and quiet sadness.

He was too far back from me to reach with my arm, and I desperately wanted to run my hand over his cheek and reassure him. This was new to me too, every single second of it. I just had no idea he would share my nervousness like this… it seemed too human of him.

Instead of reaching out, I lifted my legs slightly higher and hooked them over his shoulders tightly. His eyes widened in response and I was afraid I had scared him even more. "Edward, if you really want to wait for this… I can wait too." I said the words heavily, hoping he would catch the hint in my voice. "But can I just say something before you decide?" Hope flickered in his eyes and I took a deep, shallow breath and continued. "I love you so much… either way. If you're not ready, then I will wait until you are."

There, I said it. My body was screaming against the words, angry that I had gotten myself so exposed and was willing to just stand up, go home, and pretend like nothing happened. _Of course I wanted him_! The heat was coiling inside of me, making me burn for him from the inside out; it grew more and more unbearable as he held me there, against the piano, sweat beginning to trickle down my back and between my breasts. But to stare into those vulnerable eyes… to see the shame on his face made me want to wrap my arms around him and just wait until he was ready. And if he needed the wedding before he was ready… I could force my body to wait a few more days.

Edward didn't answer me immediately and the expression on his face was unchanging. I felt my heartbeat start to slow and I rolled my head back against the piano, closing my eyes in sullen acceptance of this "wait" idea I just proposed. But then I felt the most chilling sensation hovering over my underwear, right over the very center of my heat.

I gasped, my head snapping up to look down at Edward, resting his chin lightly over the top of my underwear. The scared, nervous look had not completely left his dark eyes, but there was no more shaking, no more hesitancy.

"I think 110 years is more than enough wait for me," he said gently, his breath lightly blowing across the soft skin of my stomach and traveling up my body. He reached his hands up and softly cupped my breasts, his cold fingers teasing and caressing me. I moaned as I arched my back upwards towards his touch. "I'm not saying I'm not nervous," he continued to whisper. I couldn't clearly focus on what he was saying; the pleasure of his coldness against my body was too intense. "But we can just surrender our nerves to our bodies, right? They'll figure out what to do." Edward's voice lowered to a murmur as he lowered his mouth slightly, his cold breath breathing hard now against my underwear.

I writhed in his grasp, trying to angle my hips closer to his mouth. Edward growled against me; the noise sent tremors coursing throughout my body, tingling in every nerve. I whimpered as Edward lifted my legs, his cool breath leaving my underwear hotter and wetter than they had ever felt in my life. He unhooked my knees from his shoulder and set them back down around his waist, pulling himself slightly closer.

I couldn't take it anymore. The coolness of the piano against my sweaty back, the uneven keys hardly keeping me steady- I pushed myself forward and launched my arms around his neck, losing them in his bronze hair. Edward's cold hands pressed against my back, holding me tightly, pressing my breasts hot against his icy muscles. He groaned, which sounded so incredibly sexy to me that it made me moan.

His face was pressed against my neck; I felt him flick his tongue out and run it along my jaw. "Edward," I whispered, grinding my hips slowly against his. "Oh…That feels so good."

I felt his body tremble slightly as I pulled back from rocking against him. His face had an unusual tint to it now. I removed one of my hands from his hair and touched his cheek; it wasn't icy, but slightly room temperature, which was odd, even for him. "How…" I trailed off, curiosity making me take both my hands and press them against his chest where the warmth felt similar.

A smile wider than any I'd ever seen filled his face. "I'm pretty sure it has something to do with you," he said in a low, sexy growl, pressing against my back and tilting my face down so he could reach my lips. "You're lighting me on fire Bella," he whispered before bringing his lips urgently to mine.

I moaned into his kiss, my lips parting slightly. I felt his tongue snake dangerously between them, for the first time brushing against mine. My mind couldn't keep up with what was happening; thank god my body was reacting instantaneously to this new pleasure. I rolled my tongue against his, fusing the heat of my mouth against the sweet icy pleasure of his tongue. I felt like my heart was about to implode from the pleasure. Edward's hands kept a firm grip on my hips as I began to rock again, slowly.

Finally, he pulled back from our first, honest kiss, panting. "That was… more incredible than I daydreamed it would be," he admitted, grinning at me.

I, however, was in a state of pleasure far beyond coherency. "Mmmm," I mumbled, moving my hands to the collar of the shirt that he was still inconveniently wearing. I pulled at the buttons one by one until his shirt slid off his marble body. There was no more hesitancy between us, only urgency.

"Bella," he mumbled into my neck. His lips were busy exploring every inch of my body while I let my hands travel over his chest, his back, touching the skin that had for so long been hidden from my sight.

"Yes?"

"We should take this upstairs," he whispered, pulling his lips away from my collar bone to look at my face. "To the bedroom," he continued. "To do this… properly."

I shook my head frantically, taking a gasp of air. "I'm not moving anywhere. I want you. Right here. Right _now_." I said with authority, my hands tugging back slightly on his tousled hair. A grin grew across his face as his hands snaked up my back against my shoulders.

"Well then…" he breathed, impressed by my display of dominance. "Whatever you say." His lips collided with mine again, no longer as cold as they were when we began. I was encouraged by this; maybe it was the heat emanating throughout his body that made him more comfortable, made him feel more human. And his human side was exactly what he needed to be in touch with for this moment.

And then one of Edward's hands disappeared from my back. I didn't mind too much; my attention was occupied with the pleasure of his tongue against mine, my nails pressing deeply into his back. But his hand snaked between us and caught me completely by surprise. I had to break away from his lips and gasp for breath as he tucked his hand beneath the band of my underwear, his chilling hands raking against the my sweet spot.

I cried out and spread my legs wider in response to this sensitive invasion below. "Does that feel good?" Edward asked wickedly, his tongue gently flicking out against my bottom lip. My mouth was wide open with pleasure as his hand stroked me below. So many times I had fantasized about being with Edward, and every time it was _my _hand responsible for the pleasure there. Now, feeling his strong, wide hand cupping me, stroking me, pressing against the wetness there… I'd never be able to satisfy myself the same again.

"Oh god, Edward… yes," I gasped, my arms holding him as tight as I could manage, my nails desperately trying to break his skin. He probably couldn't even feel my feeble strength against his body, but I didn't care. As long as he kept on- _holy shit_!

My brain was screaming responses to my mouth but there was some sort of dysfunction occurring; no sound came out despite the fact that my mouth was moving, my chest was heaving, all in response to Edward's fingers slipping inside of me. He moved two at first, cautiously, with his thumb hovering over my sweet spot. This was a whole new level of ecstasy for the both of us. Through my pleasure-induced haze, I could see the look on his face. He seemed enthralled by the reactions I was having to his simple touches; his eyes had reached total-smolder state and I felt myself melting around his touch.

A moan began to escape my lips for the umpteenth time tonight when suddenly Edward's hand was covering my mouth. As one hand flew to my mouth, he swiftly removed his fingers from inside me, pressing that hand hard against my back. My eyes flew open in response to this flurried movement. I wanted to ask what was going on, but his hand was firmly in place over my mouth.

A trickle of fear crept over me, a completely unwelcome sensation in light of the pleasure I had been receiving only milliseconds before. My body was crying out against this harshness, this cruel form of torture. But Edward's body had gone rigid below me and I knew it was best not to fight this. Instead I looked into his eyes for some sort of clue.

Somewhere deep in his chest, a growl was burning. But before it could erupt, it stilled, and the hard look in Edward's eyes vanished. He sighed in defeat, wrapping his arms more tightly around me and stood up from the bench. I clung tightly against him as he bent down quickly to pick up our abandoned clothes from the floor. He removed his hand from my mouth to do so, and I took the chance to ask, "What is it?"

"I have to take you upstairs for now," he said hollowly. "We've got some visitors."

**A/N: **WTF?! Who is interrupting them NOW?! You'll have to review to find out ; )


	3. Bottle it Back Up

**DISCLAIMER: **You know the drill; these beautiful creatures belong to S. Meyer and I'm merely playing w/them!!

**A/N: **So... not such a dirty chapter, I'm sorry! But it needs to be in the story to keep it progressing ; )

Edward ran me upstairs faster than usual; the rush of the still air of the house sent shivers down my bare skin. After all, I was only in my underwear at this point and cool air made the sweat on my body tremble into goose bumps. I don't think I could have clung to Edward any tighter; my nails should have been sinking into his skin at this point. I wasn't brave enough to ask any questions and there wasn't any time for them.

By the time I opened my eyes and removed my head from Edward's neck, we were in a semi-dark room on the second floor. I looked around curiously as Edward gently set me down.

"Alice's room," he murmured, his arm still tight around my waist. He raised his other hand and swept it along my cheek, my jaw, letting it linger against my neck. I could feel that Edward was just as disappointed as I was at this interruption. His dark eyes scanned my face for a reaction in the dark. But I was still hesitant, exposed now in front of him, now that we were no longer about to make love. He turned and began to guide me in the dark to a door on the far side of the room. "Here, we'll find something," he mumbled, reaching inside the darkness.

The room through the door suddenly erupted with light, colors, and patterns. I blinked hard, trying to adjust to this obnoxious room… and then I realized it wasn't just a _room_: it was Alice's closet. I felt my arms cross protectively over my chest, my eyes traveling over the long rows of clothes. They were arranged mostly by color, then by pattern, a rainbow of lights and darks all across the floor. I never realized that this is the result of decades of detailed shopping.

My mouth must have been hanging open because Edward reached his hand up and tapped it closed gently. He was shaking with a silent laughter, his crooked grin finally back on his face. "Intimidating, right?"

I felt awkward standing there, bathed in the bright lights of the "closet". My body was still in protest; it wanted the pleasure, it wanted to finish what it came here for. And suddenly I was just torn away from it all and expected to…. What? Play dress up in Alice's clothes?

I turned my body against Edward's and buried my head in his chest, wrapping my arms around him in a tight hug. His cold chest felt relieving to my warm breasts, the flush that had not faded from my body. "Edward…" I moaned. I was whining, I know, but I couldn't deny what my body was demanding.

I felt his lips brush my hair, his hands lightly brushing my back. "Bella… please," he whispered. Then his cold hands were pushing against my arms, pushing me _away_. Tears were stinging my eyes now; I knew I wasn't going to get what I wanted. Edward's pocket buzzed and as he retrieved his phone, I began to walk away, into the closet. I furiously grabbed at the first clothes I saw, surrendering to the heat that was pulsing through me still.

"A little notice would have been nice," Edward mumbled into the phone while I tugged the tiny clothes over my body. "Well they're coming up the back yard now…. Yeah, she's getting dressed. We'll see you in a moment."

I felt myself fuming now; I was hot and bothered in the worst possible way, no answers, no sweet release to calm me down. Edward's arms wrapped around me again, his cold lips pressing against my neck. "I'm sorry, Bella… believe me…"

It was impossible to stay angry with Edward for too long; after all, it wasn't his fault that visitors were arriving in the dead of night, unannounced. I leaned into him, Alice's tiny clothes stretching tight across my chest and legs. "I know," I whispered back. "Who is it?" Edward was still for a moment and I could tell he felt uncomfortable. I pulled away and looked at his face; he was nervous again! "Edward?"

"It's the Denali clan," he mumbled, not looking too happy to tell me this. "We didn't expect them to come so early."

"Oh." And suddenly I felt strangely jealous of this clan that I had never met, and angry considering they had chosen the most inopportune time in the world. I recalled how uncomfortable Edward had grown when I asked him about the Denali women a few months ago. All I knew for sure was that Tanya, a beautiful strawberry-blonde vampire, had wanted Edward and he had politely refused her. I wanted to leave it at that really, leave Tanya to be my semi-rival that I would never see, so in my mind she would never pose a threat.

And here she was, in Forks, in _my _territory… The heat in my blood was still pulsing and I realized how quick my heartbeat had gotten in just a few seconds. Edward was looking at me cautiously. "It's ok Bella, really. They're just here for the wedding." He turned the light off in the closet and held me close as we walked towards the hall.

"Perfect timing," I grumbled, trying to edge my body closer to his without making it impossible to walk. "They're a little early. Got plans to do some crashing?" I couldn't help but spit out the bitterness and jealousy. Who could blame me? I had been on the verge of a mind-shattering orgasm and now I was being refused said-pleasure, wearing clothes two sizes too small and about to meet the vampire who fancied my fiancé.

Edward frowned at me as we descended the stairs. "You should be nice. They've been very good to our family over the years," he noted.

"Yeah, like when they didn't help you fight the newborns back in June? Yeah, they sound like _really _loyal friends," I shot back. And then I felt the blush rise in my cheeks, the anger and embarrassment hot on my face.

There in the living room, standing next to the piano where Edward and I had been wrapped in pleasure only minutes before, were the three Denali sisters. The two standing by the piano were tall and devastatingly beautiful; the one on the right had short black hair that curled out slightly while the one on the right had long, curly brown hair that rested just below her shoulders. I moved my gaze past them to the blonde sitting on the piano bench, her porcelain fingers running across the ivory keys, a stunning grin spreading across her face.

"Edward!" The black-haired vampire moved forward, reaching out for Edward. Edward had to detach himself from my grip to hug her back, then turned and hugged the other. He turned to me then, his hand slipping into mine and urging me forward.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet Kate and Irina." There was a brotherly pride in his voice and I knew I had nothing to fear with these two women. They smiled back at me but kept a short distance; they apparently were not offended by my bitter words at my entrance. Maybe they hadn't heard? Either way, my eyes were narrowing again as I watched Edward move towards Tanya.

"And this is Tanya," Edward mumbled slightly, leaning against the piano.

Tanya didn't even look at me; her golden eyes scanned Edward's body first while she continued to seductively stroke the piano keys. "You still play then I take it?" She spoke in feminine voice that sounded so much older and sexier than mine. Edward simply nodded in response. I stared at him, wondering what kind of thoughts he was hearing right now.

Tanya suddenly stood up and turned towards me. "And you must be Bella!" She walked towards me, her arms open. Hesitantly, I hugged her back, quickly, and stepped away. "I can't wait to have another sister, really I can't." She was gushing with a forced politeness that I wasn't expecting. I had never been well with faking anything, especially niceness, so instead of answering I simply pressed my lips together and shrugged.

Edward was back beside me then, his arm protectively around my waist. "Bella's just a bit tired," he said, trying to excuse my lack of enthusiasm for the late-night visit. "Alice has been going wedding crazy on her. It'll be nice when this is all over," he said, his hand squeezing around my waist as he mentioned the last part.

"And the rest of the family?" Kate asked, her fingers wrapping around the ends of her curly hair.

"Kate! Irina! Tanya!"

Alice was suddenly dancing into the room then, up to each of the Denali sisters and wrapping her tiny arms around them. I glanced around and saw Jasper leaning making his way through the door from the kitchen. He looked at me, in pity perhaps, and followed Alice by greeting each of the sisters.

"Sorry, just getting back from a quick hunt. I didn't realize you were coming so soon!" Alice said, laughing in her high-pitched melodic way. She came to stand on my other side, looping one arm through mine.

"Didn't you?" Irina asked, laughing as well.

Everyone seemed to smile and be comfortable. I wanted to feel like I was part of this, part of their family, but I felt so left out. I was the elephant in the room, the human elephant. Knowing these women and their history with the Cullen family, I should have been more welcoming and polite. But the truth was, I was feeling horny, jealous, and tired all at once.

I must have lost my focus because Alice was tugging on my arm and the Denali sisters were starting to head up the stairs. "Come on Bella, I want to show you their dresses for the wedding," she said eagerly.

"Easy Alice," Edward murmured, his nose brushing against the top of my head. "Bella's had a long night. I think I'll take her home now."

"Edward, which room is yours again?" I heard Tanya's silky voice call down from the stairs. Blood boiled beneath my skin but I knew better than to let it get to me now. I'd wait til I was home at Charlie's, in my bed, before I would let the tears of jealousy and frustration stain my cheeks.

Edward's hand went to my cheek, angling my face up to look at me. "Go ahead," I whispered, brushing his hand off gently. I forced a smile. "I'll be ok. Alice can take me home."

As if she heard me, Tanya called down again. "Alice, come on! I want Edward to see these dresses on first!"

I bit my tongue and looked at Alice. She felt guilty, I could tell by the look on her face. "That's ok…" I lied, starting to move towards the front door. "I drove myself, remember?"

"I'll drive back with you," Jasper said, coming from behind me. I was slightly startled; it wasn't like him to volunteer to be alone with me, for any period of time. "I'll get her home safe," he said again, this time to Edward.

I could see the guilt in Edward's eyes as he opened his mouth to protest. "Yes, that's perfect. Come see me in the morning, after you've all caught up, ok?" I didn't even wait for him to respond before I was out the door and into the night.

Jasper was behind me at first but by the time I reached the dark sedan his hand was against the small of my back, directing me to the passenger door. "You don't mind if I drive, do you?" He asked softly, opening the door for me. I shook my head and slid in, buckling my seatbelt and slouching down in my seat, defeated.

As Jasper took off into the night, I lay my head against the seat and sighed heavily, trying desperately to keep my tears at bay. I didn't want to cry in front of Jasper, not like this.

"Bella?" His voice was concerned and sweet.

I didn't even open my eyes. "Yes?"

"You don't have to worry about them," he said quietly. I knew he was referring to the beautiful vampires I had just left my future husband with. "Tanya is pretty pushy, but Edward only sees you. You know that, right?"

I knew that if I responded my voice would crack, so I just swallowed hard and nodded in the darkness. We continued to drive in silence for most of the way. He was pulling into Charlie's driveway and parking before I was aware any significant time had passed. We sat silently in the car for a moment and then I opened my eyes.

"Thank you," I managed to whisper, opening my door and stepping out into the hot night.

"You're welcome." Jasper walked around the car and stood next to me, his hand out to pass me my keys. As his skin brushed mine I felt the most overwhelming sensation of… pleasure? It felt like the flash of a mind-numbing orgasm…No, it couldn't be. I tried to deny it but I could feel the waves still coursing through my body.

I looked at him curiously. Jasper's eyes were shadowed but I could see a grin on his handsome face. "Forgive me," he said lowly, stepping back slightly. "It seemed like you could use that."

"Um, thanks," I said, slightly embarrassed for a second. But then I felt oddly calm. "Goodnight Jasper." I turned sharply and hurried off towards my front door. Jasper was manipulating me again and I needed to get inside and in my own bed. After fumbling with the spare key, I turned to say goodbye again but Jasper was already gone.

Once safely inside my room, I stripped off the small clothes and slid into bed, not even bothering with new pajamas. I knew Jasper had just been trying to help but now I was feeling more sexually frustrated than ever. I angrily wiped away the tears that had started to slide down my cheeks and punched my fist into the pillow next to me, the place where Edward _should _have been.

"Two more days," I whispered resolutely. "I can make it two more days."


	4. Comings

**DISCLAIMER: **These awesome characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and definitely not me ; )

I tossed and turned the rest of the night in bed. My body ached for Edward's cold touch; his arms around my waist, his chest against my back… his fingers _inside_ of me… It was a pleasure I had only for less than a minute but I couldn't get my heated core to forget the sensation. I squirmed under the covers, my body tense and dissatisfied.

Lightness had begun to creep across my room now; the clock said it was almost 7 in the morning. I kept switching glares between the clock and the open window, hoping that Edward would return and finish what we started earlier. But time continued to pass, the empty space beside me growing larger by the minute. I got up and paced my bedroom for a bit to pass the time. I had forgotten that I was nearly naked so I slipped into an oversized shirt and continued to prowl my room. Eventually I crawled back under my covers, trying to force myself into a happy dream.

When my entire room shone with the morning light and the clock said 10 AM, I knew I couldn't take it anymore. Charlie had left for work hours ago, leaving me alone to do with myself as I pleased. I quickly slipped a hand below the covers, sneaking my fingers below the band on my underwear. My skin was wet and hot here after my long night of fantasizing Edward's return and our finale.

But as I stroked myself, I realized that this wasn't going to work. I knew once Edward touched me here that I would never be able to please myself the same. Damn him! I removed my hand and curled myself into a ball on my bed.

"I know I said I could make it… but I really don't know if I can," I mumbled into my pillows.

"Yeah, you're looking pretty worse for the wear," a warm voice said from near the window.

I shot up in bed and turned towards the window, hope leaping in my chest. My heart accelerated when I saw who was towering there; not my marble fiancé but Jacob, _my Jacob_. I wasn't even aware that I was kicking off the covers and jumping off my bed before I made it over to him.

He chuckled, his arms open wide and wrapping them around me. The heat from Jacob's body felt warm and inviting even thought it was already hot and muggy in my room. It was a comfortable embrace and I relished in it. I hadn't felt Jacob's arms in months, much less seen his smiling face.

"Jake! You're back," I mumbled into his chest. As usual, he wasn't wearing a shirt, just a pair of cutoffs and no shoes. I pulled back from him, allowing myself to take a deep breath and stare at him for a moment.

A sheepish grin crossed his face. "Yeah… for a little bit. I missed you Bells," he said, reaching a broad hand out to stroke my cheek.

I sighed. Seeing him smile like this and hearing the happiness in his voice felt good again. It made me forget for a moment what was about to happen this week. When the wedding crossed my mind I felt the smile falter on my face.

"What is it?" Jacob asked, concerned. "I'm sorry I came through the window. I was too excited to see you to bother with the front door," he laughed.

I backed away a bit and eased myself down onto my bed. I had _missed_ my friend. Not just him, but his happiness. This felt too good and comfortable to screw up now by mentioning tomorrow's events. Jake came and sat next to me on the bed, his huge body leaning against the frame and his legs dangling off the edge.

"Why did you come back Jake?" I asked.

Jake sighed and leaned his head back against the headboard. "Well I guess Seth already told you where I've been, so I should have expected this question." He gritted his teeth and continued. "I just… wanted to say goodbye to you again I guess. Before you went and married that… and then before you turn into… Just to say goodbye I guess." I could tell he was trying very hard not to upset me with derogatory terms, but I knew he was still angry.

I leaned back in bed next to him, resting on my pillows. "You didn't have to," I whispered. "I know this is hard enough for you."

Jake let one of his arms drape around my shoulders. "I know I didn't have to," he mumbled. "But I couldn't imagine not seeing you one more time….before…" He trailed off and I knew his thoughts were probably still bitter.

"Well thanks. It really makes me happy to see you here." I couldn't think of anything else to say, so we just sat in silence for a few moments, enjoying each other's company.

Jake broke the silence. "So where's your… Edward?"

I glanced at the clock for the hundredth time this morning and then back at Jake. "We haven't been sleeping with each other lately. It's too close to the wedding to take chances."

"Chances?" Jake asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm easily tempted," I tried to explain without having to actually say I was a horny woman.

Jake laughed, understanding clearly. "Yeah, well I'm glad he's not here. Would've made my arrival a little… crowded."

"I guess so," I said, laughing as well. Then I shot up in bed, glancing back at the clock.

"What is it?" Jake asked, watching my scramble around for a clean skirt and a top. He was smiling watching me run about, my oversized shirt running dangerously close to the tops of my thighs. I pretended not to notice and continued my scramble.

"I'm supposed to go to their house this morning," I said hastily. I couldn't believe I had forgotten. Well, no, it was understandable that it had slipped my mind, what with the almost-sex and the beautiful vampires interrupting us. "I told Alice I would help get stuff ready for the wedding. It's in two… well, no technically it's tomorrow evening." It dawned on me that time really _was_ passing. Maybe this waiting would have a nice reward.

Jake frowned and stood up from the bed. "Well I guess I won't keep you."

I was on my way to the bathroom to change and I froze. The angry, hurt Jacob was back and I could tell he was upset. "Jake… come with me," I invited before I took a moment to consider the implications. "You can run me over there faster than I could drive anyway."

The disappointment vanished from Jake's face as he considered this. "Your vampire friends wouldn't be too happy about that," he thought out loud, his smile growing wider. "Sure I'll take you."

I sighed; anything Jake could do to irritate my friends. I ran into the bathroom and changed quickly, washed my face and brushed my teeth. I met Jake downstairs, ready to go in less than 10 minutes. We stepped out the door and into the front yard before he turned to me with his arms wide open again. I entered them happily as he scooped me up and began to run.

Running with Jacob was completely different than with Edward. Jake's run was warm and wide while Edward's was chilling and blurry. Nestled against Jacob's warmth, it was hard for me to decide which I preferred at the moment. I thought of Edward, spending the entire night watching Tanya play dress up in Alice's closet. It made my blood begin to boil.

In less than fifteen minutes we were running up the Cullen's drive, the house emerging from behind the large oaks. It was different in the light than it was at night, but it still felt like home to me.

And there was Edward, standing on the porch, arms crossed, watching us arrive. And then the guilt flooded over me. I knew what I had been doing when I invited Jake to take me here; I was still bitter over Edward's choosing Tanya over me last night. It was cruel and wrong of me to have done this, but I couldn't take it back now.

Jake reached the foot of the porch stairs and set me down gently. I stepped away from him slightly, smoothing out my hair and clothes.

"Welcome back Jacob," Edward said firmly. He didn't sound too enthused but he didn't sound rude either.

Jake simply nodded in response. Edward's eyes were on me then and I could feel them burning into me, questioning me for answers I didn't plan on giving. "Jake is gonna help us get stuff set up for tomorrow," I explained, climbing the stairs to reach him. I wanted him to reach out and touch me, reassure me maybe, but he kept his arms tight against his chest.

His eyes seemed dark and he remained guarded. "That's a great idea," he said shortly, turning his gaze back to Jake. "I'm sure you already know that Seth is here." Jake nodded hesitantly. "He's helping the girls set up the tent in the back yard. Why don't you go join them?" Edward turned to me then, one of his hands shooting out and gripping me firmly by the elbow. "We need to talk."

Without waiting for a response from Jake, Edward had turned my body and was steering me into the house. I was afraid to speak as we climbed the stairs and went down the hall to his room. His anger was quite obvious I wondered what he was going to do me. Yell maybe? I had never heard him yell, but I had a feeling he could be quite terrifying.

Inside his room, he shut the door and backed me against the wall by his bed. He was breathing heavily as he put both his palms against the wall on either side of my head, pinning me between his cold body and the wall. The sweetness of his breath hovered in the space between us making my heart beat like crazy. He lowered his head so that his lips were inches away from mine.

"Brilliant idea Bella," he growled, his voice sounding rougher than I had ever heard it. It was unsettlingly sexy.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "He just… showed up. I couldn't just tell him to leave."

Edward's eyes were smoldering into mine, and for a moment I swear I saw jealousy flickering back at me. "I know," he said. One of his hands came down from the wall and trailed along my arm, stroking down towards my waist and coming to a stop at the bottom of my skirt, lightly touching my thigh.

I exhaled loudly and forced myself to hold his gaze. "Seth called me last night… told me Jacob was coming to see you. It took every bit of my being to keep myself from preventing that," he murmured, his lips moving now to my neck, pressing sweetly against the skin there. His hand on my thigh began to travel inwards slightly… then up.

I moaned against his touch, my entire body reigniting itself from last night. "Oh… I wish you would have," I mumbled as my arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

Edward's voice was below my ear then, growling as he flicked his tongue out against it. "Are you sure about that?" His hand then found its way beneath my skirt, up my inner thigh, to the silky wet flesh that was burning through a thing layer of underwear. He stroked the outside twice, then forced the material to the side and stroked me softly.

"Oh god, yes," I mumbled into his neck. This feeling was too good to resist, but I could feel my knees start to weaken. Edward sensed this and brought his other hand off the wall, hooked it under my other kneecap and lifted me slightly. My back rested against the wall, my arms molded around his neck while his hand went to work down below.

"Bella… sweet Bella," Edward whispered as he placed kisses along my jaw. And then his fingers entered me again, two icy fingers dipping into my hot center. I gasped out against him; this pleasure felt unreal. "You've been so patient with me," he whispered, his fingers stroking in and out gently, his thumb circulating around my sweet spot. "I love you so much."

Edward was pushing me beyond control now. If I could have controlled my breathing I might have told him that I loved him too, but I was at a loss for words. This sweet caressing down below, the curling and twisting of his fingers inside of me and the pressure that began to coil in me… My body felt on the brink of explosion.

My hips began to rock against his fingers roughly. The moans escaping my mouth became louder and more frequent, encouraging Edward's fingers to increase their pace. His growl against my neck only fueled the heat that continued to build inside of me. Finally, as I reached my peak, I was able to moan out, "Oh god… I love you too Edward!" And as I came, the room was spinning and the only thing that held me together was Edward.

As I came down from my high, Edward removed his hand from between my legs and hitched my other leg up, allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist. I pulled myself up off the wall and fully into his arms now, my breath still ragged and shallow into his neck. I held onto him for dear life, praying that the room would stop spinning and allow me to return to some state of normalcy.

"Sorry I couldn't have finished that last night," Edward whispered into my ear.

"Me too," I whispered back, laughing slightly. "It just wasn't the same when I tried myself."

Edward pulled his face back slightly, my favorite crooked grin looking awfully wicked. "Tried yourself?" He questioned, deeply intrigued.

I felt the flush rise in my face, but before I could answer there was a soft knock at the door. We both turned to see Alice hesitantly sticking her head in. Edward didn't release me and I kept myself wrapped around him.

"Oh god," Edward groaned, obviously hearing something in Alice's head that I could not.

"I'm glad you're done," she said but no smile crossed her face. She kept her eyes on Edward. "Yeah, we have somewhat of a problem."

**A/N: **Problem? FTW? Also, I won't have internet til Monday really, so please PLEASE leave me some comments if you want me to post the rest of this ; )


	5. Complicating Things

**DISCLAIMER: **I am not Stephenie Meyer!! She's the brilliant genius who created Bella, Edward, and their entire universe. I'm just visiting ; )

Edward eased my legs from their grip around his waist. I felt my feet meet the ground but I couldn't bring myself to stand quite yet- my knees were still trembling from the satisfaction. Instead I leaned into Edward, letting him support me.

"What's going on?" I asked, my voice somewhat hazy.

Alice grinned at me now, a malicious glint in her bright eyes. "You won't believe this," she said, walking towards the window-wall on the far side of the room.

I glanced up at Edward who had his own playful grin. "What is she talking about?" I asked him.

Edward's hand was against the small of my back, guiding me to the window where Alice stood. "You'd have to see it to believe it," he said, a trace of laughter behind his words.

I was totally confused. The windows overlooked the back yard where several yards away from the house, a great ivory tent had been set up for the ceremony tomorrow. Down on the lawn, I saw the Denali clan huddled together. They looked… displeased would have been a polite way of putting it. It appeared that they were in a standoff against… Seth? Seth was standing in front of Jacob, his arms wide, and it looked like he was shouting.

I turned to Alice. "What's going on?" I repeated, finding the strength in my voice now.

Alice actually _giggled_ as she looked away from the scene below. "Apparently, Irina isn't too pleased with Jacob," Alice said, her tiny frame now shaking with laughter. "You see, Jacob was part of the group that went after Laurent."

It was suddenly making sense to me. "And Irina had been involved with Laurent when he spent time with them in Denali… Well, that makes sense." I turned to Edward suddenly and punched him in the arm as hard as I could. I knew it wouldn't hurt him but he glanced down at me and caught my wrist gently in his hand.

"What was that for?"

"This wouldn't be a problem if you hadn't invited _them_ in the first place," I said, glaring back down at the Denali sisters.

Edward chuckled in response, his grip on my wrist still firm. "And I could argue the same for your inviting Jacob," he teased.

"That's different," I mumbled as Edward released my wrist and pulled me close to his side. "He just… showed up. What was I supposed to tell him? 'Go away'?"

Edward's lips pressed cool against my forehead, reassuring me. "Ok, so we're even then." I smiled up at him and reached my arms around his neck, pulling him in for another kiss.

"Sorry to ruin your moment guys, but we should probably get down there and help them," Alice said softly, motioning towards the action below. "Poor Seth can only do so much by himself."

"You're right, let's go." Edward kept his arm around my waist as we made our way downstairs and out the back.

The scene had hardly changed in their transition from inside to out. Tanya and Kate looked furious, their eyes blazing and their bodies ready to pounce at any moment. Irina had fallen behind them slightly; she didn't look nearly as angry as her sisters, but there was still a disturbance in her eyes.

Across from them was Seth, frantically trying to keep the peace, while Jacob hovered close behind. Jake was acting strangely though; I imagined he would be welcoming towards a skirmish with the vampires but from the expression on his face and the limpness of his body, he seemed… defeated.

Next to me, Edward groaned. "You've got to be kidding me," he mumbled in a low voice.

"What?" I whispered back as we got closer to the group.

"Just watch," Edward whispered back. He still had a smile on his face but it seemed slightly pained.

"Edward! Great, you're here!" Seth said, his face lighting up at our arrival. "It was getting a little, eh… heated down here without you. Where were you?" Seth's breathing was slightly erratic, his hands still out, separating Jacob from the sisters.

Alice walked past Seth, nudging him hard with her elbow and continued towards Kate and Tanya. "Let's everybody calm down, shall we?" Alice's voice was high and positive, her small hands settling on both Kate and Tanya. "I realize this may be a little awkward… but these guys are almost family to Bella. And they're going to be at the wedding, so you're going to have to control yourselves."

Tanya growled, tossing her perfect hair over her shoulder. "You don't know what you're talking about Alice."

Alice's eyes narrowed and she threw a quick glance towards Edward. "You're mad about Laurent still, I get that."

Kate shook her head, fury coursing through her body quite obviously. She laughed maliciously. "Oh that we can live with," she growled. "Not _this_."

Alice turned towards Edward now, officially confused. I looked at him as well. If that wasn't the biggest issue here, what was? My eyes wandered over to Jacob, who had remained silent in this whole exchange. His warm eyes met mine and I could easily see the guilt and confusion and…love in them. And then it dawned on me.

"I didn't know that could happen!" I gasped slightly.

Edward nodded shortly, stepping forward now to stand next to Alice. "Kate, Tanya…" His tone was smooth and velvet, immediately snapping them out of their hateful haze. They stared at him and then dropped their defensive stances slightly. "There's not really anything we can do."

I made my way over to Seth, putting my hand on his arm, encouraging him to drop his defense. "It's ok," I said quietly to him. He sighed, relief flooding his face. "How did it happen?" I asked, looking between him and Jake.

Jake was silent so Seth spoke first. "I was just helping them get the pillars up for the tent, you know? And then Jake walks around the side of the house and he sees us and it was like he froze or something. So I went to go help him snap out of it, but he couldn't stop staring at her," Seth said, motioning beyond Kate and Tanya to Irina.

"I had no idea it would be like _this_," Jake whispered, his voice hoarse and quiet. "I want to be so mad at myself… but I can't. I've never felt this way before." He was shaking his long hair, his hands trembling helplessly at his sides.

"Wow," I breathed. I had no idea a werewolf could imprint on a vampire, or even how it could happen like that in the first place. But I should have known that in my kind of world, one with vampires and werewolves and ancient legends, anything that could cause more disruption would happen.

I turned my attention back towards the vampires. Edward had managed to calm down Kate and Tanya enough so that they no longer looked ready to fight. Alice was leading them around the side of the tent now, presumably to set them on another task, away from the wolves.

Edward's arm was wrapped around Irina's shoulders, his mouth moving quickly and low near her ear. I tried to imagine what Irina was feeling right now; she didn't _have_ to respond to Jacob. She didn't have to even pay him attention. After all, he was responsible for killing someone she loved. If it were me, I would want to tear Jake to pieces too. I felt a twinge of guilt for thinking that, but thankfully no one here could hear what I was thinking.

"Oh God, what do I say?" Jacob said, his voice joining his body in shaking now. He was glancing nervously at Edward and Irina who were slowly making their way over to us. Seth just gave him an encouraging slap on the back.

"This is natural man," he said lowly. "Just… go with it." Jake glared at him.

Edward and Irina reached our small circle now. He cleared his throat. "Well, I think we all know what… well what happened here," Edward said softly. "So I thought it would be best… Irina, this is Jacob Black. Jacob, this is Irina."

Irina looked up at Jake with shy eyes. She seemed hesitant but drawn to Jake's presence at the same time. She stepped away from Edward's side slightly and stepped forward, extending her hand towards Jacob. "It's nice to meet you," she said softly.

I turned to see Jake's reaction and I was shocked; I had never seen such _joy _and happiness on his broad face. He was shaking still, but now it seemed with emotion; it was straight-up love that was flowing through him now and emanating off his body in waves. He reached out and took Irina's small hand in his large one, giving it a slight shake. "I can't believe it's _you_," Jacob choked out in happiness.

Seth, Edward and I turned to Irina to see her reaction to this. Relief spread through my chest as I saw her smiling back at Jacob. She laughed slightly and didn't break their handshake. Suddenly she became aware of her audience and stepped closer still to Jake. "I think… we should probably go talk about… this," her voice seemed slightly unsure but no longer confused or worse, angry.

If Jake smiled any wider, I was sure his face would break. "Sure," he answered her, keeping her hand in his. The two of them turned and walked off towards the woods to their left. No one spoke until they had completely disappeared from sight. I was aware of Edward's arm around my waist again, his nose skimming my hair again, inhaling deeply.

"What….the fuck…was _that_?" Seth exhaled.

Edward shrugged. "Even if I could sum up what Jacob is feeling right now, the words wouldn't sound right," he explained to us. "He's just ridiculously happy right now. I don't think it's fair to take that away from him because he happened to imprint on-"

"A _vampire_. A freakin' vampire, Edward!" Seth roared. He shook his head, still disbelieving. "Sam is not gonna be happy about this."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Edward said. "Sam knows what it's like. He'll understand…or at least try to."

I held Edward closer to my body, wanting his cool touch to tingle on my skin again. I turned my head and buried it against his hard chest. His hands stroked my hair, my neck, and down my back. "Are you ok?" he whispered to me.

I nodded against him, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Let's go get you something to eat," Edward said, pulling me with him towards the house. Seth followed, apparently hungry as well.

When we entered the kitchen I was surprised to see Alice there at the table, deep in discussion with Kate and Tanya. The sisters' eyes flashed towards us on our entry, their glares lingering slightly with Seth. I felt Seth shrink back against the wall beside me and I reached out to touch his arm reassuringly.

"Sorry for the interruption ladies," Edward said as he opened the fridge. The only thing inside were containers of sample food from the caterer.

"That's ok," Tanya said, rising from her seat at the table and coming closer to us to lean against the counter. She glanced at Edward, then me, and finally settled on Seth. "We're sorry about before," she said, actually sincere this time. I felt my eyes widen in shock and looked at Seth. He shrugged but kept his mouth shut.

Kate came to stand next to her sister. "You have to understand, when our instinct is to…_kill _you, and yours is to kill _us_…" She shook her head, apparently unable to place her thoughts into words.

"We're just a bit protective over our little sister," Tanya finished. "She was alone for so long… and then there was Laurent… but he was a dick," she said, grinning. Everyone laughed at this but I found myself still hesitant to like her. She was supposed to be my rival, right?

As if she could hear my thoughts, Tanya shifted her gaze to me. "Bella, I was hoping I could talk to you… alone."

Edward's hands slipped on the container he had in his hands, sending it clattering to the ground. I looked at him in surprise; I had never seen him lose his control like this, becoming clumsy like me. It seemed too… _human_ for him. As he swiftly picked the container back up and set it on the counter he stared at Tanya. There was a desperate look in her eyes, like he was worried she was going to tell me something _he_ didn't want me to know.

I felt the familiar twinge of jealousy twitch through me, right down through my fingertips and toes. I turned back to Tanya and nodded. "Sure, let's go talk."

I was about to follow her out of the kitchen when Edward grabbed my wrist, twisting me back to face him. "Bella…" he whispered. He _did _seem desperate. "You need to eat." He spoke firmly, trying to make excuses.

The nearest portable food item to me was a small plate of mini sandwiches. I wrenched away from him grip and grabbed the plate in one hand. They weren't warmed up yet and I knew they would taste bad, but I didn't care. "I'm going to," I hissed at him. I turned again and he reached out again for my free hand but I was quicker to pull it away. "What are you afraid of?" I whispered lowly so no one else could hear.

Edward gulped and slowly shook his head. I saw the corners of his mouth twitch towards a smile but it was only for a moment. "Nothing," he whispered back. "Enjoy your talk."

**A/N: **WhatEVER could Tanya need to speak to Bella about?? Reviews LOVE ppl!!


	6. Sing Me to Sleep

**DISCLAIMER: **Stephenie Meyer PWNS. I do not : (

I followed Tanya out into the living room where I saw her sitting on the couch. Now, alone with her, I realized that I was acting out of jealousy when I said I would talk to her. With no one else around, I felt terrified and longed for the comfort of the kitchen where I could hear Seth start his feast and the others speaking lowly.

Tanya eyed the empty section next to her on the couch. "I'm not going to bite," she said softly, a smile on her face.

I hesitated at the word _bite_. Maybe it was all part of her plan to get rid of me just before the wedding. Alice would have seen that though… wouldn't she? My mind was racing as I forced my limbs forward and seated myself on the couch. The plate of sandwiches rested awkwardly in my lap and my fingers picked at them nervously.

"So this is awkward," Tanya mumbled, relaxing slightly next to me, pulling one of her legs under her and turning to face me. "I know you think I'm here for Edward, but I swear to you I'm not."

I tried to keep my face blank and I felt myself slightly shake my head. "What? No…" I began to deny it but she looked at me knowingly, a smile on her face. "Ok well maybe a little. Well, no, a lot," I admitted, blood rushing to my face. She caught me; I might as well be honest.

She tossed her hair back, shaking slightly with laughter. "Oh Bella," she said. "I fancied Edward a long time ago. Before you were born." She laughed again at this and even though I know she meant to make me feel better, my heart sunk. Noticing the look on my face she quickly recovered. "I'm just here to be a good friend, to Edward, and Alice… and you."

I looked at her curiously. "I don't know what you mean."

"Bella… I know what you and Edward are going to try… after the wedding," Tanya spoke softly, a true look of concern forming on her face.

"Oh." I couldn't think of anything else to say. I wasn't mad that she knew; after all, it was kind of obvious. That's just what a man and wife do on their wedding night, right?

Tanya reached out and touched her cold hand against my shaky fingers. "And I thought, being someone who has had several human… partners, I could lend you some advice." My eyes felt a little watery again; Tanya wasn't the bitch I had painted her out to be. She really wanted to help me and I found this kind of concern touching.

My throat was dry but I managed to rasp out, "Thank you."

She smiled again and pulled her hand back. "What do you want to know?" There was a glint in her eyes and I could tell she was excited to share.

I felt a smile stretch across my face as I set the plate of sandwiches on the table in front of me and I turned to her. "How much time do you have?"

Tanya and I talked on the couch for hours, talking about more than just sex. She gave me really great ideas and advice that I tucked away in my brain. I just hoped that I could remember all of the stuff come tomorrow night. My stomach twisted into all sorts of knots as I thought of being married in less than 24 hours.

"Are you ok? You look kinda… sick," Tanya observed. I held my hand over my stomach and tried to smile. "Maybe the sandwiches?"

"Yeah, maybe." I mumbled, knowing that it had nothing to do with food.

Just then there was a slight knock against the kitchen door. I turned to see Edward peeking his head in slightly, a polite smile on his face. "I'm not interrupting, am I?" His crooked grin spread across his face and I felt the knots in my stomach begin to untangle.

I stood up, shaking my head. "No, we've just been… talking." He was next to me now, taking me into his arms and pressing his cold lips down to mine.

"I noticed," he laughed, glancing up at Tanya. "Thank you," he said to her quietly. She simply nodded and stood up herself.

"Are they all done or is there anything else to do?" Tanya said, walking over to the window and looking out over the yard. I turned to look at well but Edward's fingers caught my chin and held my gaze.

He shook his head quickly. "Not a chance. You'll see it tomorrow," he promised, pulling his lips down to mine again. "I want it to be a surprise."

I sighed in frustration against him but I knew it wouldn't do any good to struggle. The clouds outside had grown noticeably darker, however, and shadows began to grow across the light living room floor. I leaned deeper into Edward, not wanting to let go; the shadows could grow around us and we could stand here for eternity. Nothing mattered so long as I felt his arms around me.

But someone had to be realistic. Edward pulled back slightly and kissed the tip of my nose. "You look like you could use some rest," he observed.

I shook my head, resistant to the idea. "It's too early to sleep," I groaned.

Edward just laughed at my groggy response. "Come on, let me take you back to Charlie's." I wanted to protest but Edward had already thrown me across his back and taken off through the front door.

I closed my eyes, savoring the sensation of soaring through the trees with Edward. He was so strong and quick; nothing could compare to the way I felt in his arms. I thought of the way Jacob was looking at Irina today, and the pull she had felt back towards him. It seemed so unreal, so unbelievable that kind of love and devotion could exist. But then here I was, my arms wrapped tightly around the man I felt just the same for. Sometimes thinking of how much I loved Edward made my heart feel like it was about to implode.

The next time I opened my eyes, Edward had transferred me to his arms, cradling me as he carried me up the stairs. I turned my buried my head into his neck and wrapped my arms tightly around him. "Thank you Edward," I whispered, my lips feeling hot and moist against the cool, hard skin of his neck.

I heard him inhale sharply as he lowered me to my bed, his arms reaching up to pry my hands from his neck. I whimpered slightly when our bodies disconnected and he reached down to brush the hair off my face, stroking my cheek. I threw a glance around my room; the shadows had melted into the growing darkness here. Outside the window was near-dark and the clock was behind Edward. I had no idea what time it was but a surge of energy boiled through me when I looked into Edward's eyes.

"Bella?" He asked me softly, worried over whatever expression was now reflecting on my face. He was hovering so close over me, his breath drifting so sweetly in front of my face.

I grinned and reached my arms back up around his body, pulling him down onto the bed beside me. I think he would have resisted if he knew what I was planning, but I caught him by surprise. He grinned in the darkness and tried to shift to the side, but I was faster. I rolled slightly so I was on top of him, my knees slightly bent on either side of his waist. I relaxed as I lay myself into him, one of my hands drifting behind his head and toying with his bronze hair. Edward groaned as I shifted my weight on top of him, his cold hands swiftly snapping to my hips, trying to still my movements.

"One more night Bella," Edward hissed through clenched teeth. "That's all I'm asking."

I grinned, my hand moving to his cheek now. His eyes fluttered open and I could see that they now matched the darkness that surrounded us. "Oh I can wait one more night for _that_," I whispered. My other hand now trailed across Edward's chest, feeling his muscles tighten as my fingertips brushed across them. "But I've just realized you have no idea what you're looking forward too."

One of Edward's hands reached quickly to hold my hand down against his chest. I felt his body shake beneath mine. "Of course I do. Becoming one with you… forever," his voice whispered, a sensitive shake in the normal velvet tone that sent shivers down my spine.

"Edward… today… and yesterday… you made me feel so… good," I moaned into the darkness. I couldn't see his face anymore, but I bet he was smiling. "And I want you to feel that good," I explained, prying my hand from his icy grasp. I brought my hand down quickly, feeling the muscles of his abdomen contracting and I heard him hiss as my hand reached the top of his jeans.

"Bella, you don't have to do this," he whispered, his hand back on top of mine but not as forceful this time.

I nodded against his chest. "I know I don't… but I want to."

"No." His voice was rough and raspy.

"Please Edward? Please… I want to… please…" My voice trailed off as I felt him move his hand slightly to the side, sighing. I felt his body relax beneath me as I slid myself down, supporting myself on my forearms on either side of his waist. I could do this, in the dark, I could make Edward feel as good as he made me feel this morning. I wanted to make his world spin and shatter in sensations of pleasure.

I understood the mechanics of what I was about to do but that didn't still my nerves as I fumbled with the button on his jeans. His helping hands were there quickly, unfastening them and then disappearing, stroking my hair, brushing my shoulders… My trembling hands finished the rest, pulling down the zipper and pushing the jeans down low enough for me to have room.

Even in the darkness I could see that Edward had forgone the boxer/brief debate by going without. I gasped slightly; in the faintest light I could see Edward, _all _of Edward, and I had never seen anything so… to say perfect would be putting it mildly. I paused there, hovering over him, feeling the coolness from his body rush against my flushed cheeks.

His hand stroked through my hair softly and I glanced up, trying to find his eyes in the darkness. "Bella," he whispered again. "Is it strange that I'm feeling nervous now?"

I shook my head gently. "No," I whispered back. "After all, you've only waited like, what… 100 years for this?"

I heard him begin to laugh but it was choked off as I brushed my fingertips lightly over his length. He hissed again, his hand tightening my hair into knots, and I took this as a good sign. I used both of my hands to explore him now, moving up and down, back and forth. Edward's groans of satisfaction encouraged my movements. Beads of sweat were forming across my forehead, down my arms, making me tremble in anticipation. I had just begun.

I eased myself up on one elbow, maneuvering my thighs so that they pressed hard against Edward's legs. Then I moved my hand and pressed it firm against Edward's abdomen. I felt his upper body rise slightly, watching me.

"Bella, what are you doing?" He asked, panting.

"I'm going to try and help you," I whispered, pressing harder still against him with my hand and legs, my other hand still moving painfully slow on his length. "But you have to promise you'll keep control."

Edward swallowed loudly and settled himself back, reaching his hands out to hold onto the edges of the bed. "I promise love," he whispered back.

I took a deep breath, satisfied enough with the control he was already demonstrating. Glancing down at his hardness in my hands, saliva flowed readily through my mouth. I leaned down further, keeping the pressure on the rest of his body, and flicked my tongue out over the pale head of his hardness.

Edward growled against my touch; I felt his body tighten rigidly in an effort to keep his body from thrashing up against mine. His hips remained down though, his hands stretched out towards the edge. Encouraged, I took another lick, then another, along the full length, the underside… anywhere I could flick my tongue across the cool hardness in front of me.

I finally slid my lips down, taking some of him in my mouth and running my tongue underneath him. That was the only time Edward cried out; it was a strangled cry of frustration and pleasure and I felt his legs slip below mine. I kept my hold, however, and continued to take more of him, in and out of my mouth. Slowly at first, then increasing the tempo.

I was just starting to get the hang of my rhythm when I felt Edward's body tremble beneath mine. He groaned out again, a beautiful pleasing sound that sent waves of pleasure rolling over _my_ body. I felt his body relax and I pulled away from his waist, wiping excess saliva from my lips.

"How did I do?" I asked, my face feeling more flushed than during my throes of pleasure that day.

"Come here," Edward growled, his hands against my back, pulling me up to rest on top of his chest again. I rested my head against the crook of his neck, enjoying the tightness of his arms wrapped around my waist. "You, my love…" Edward sighed, his mouth muffled as he nuzzled the top of my head, inhaling my scent deeply. "I am so lucky to have found you."

I looked up at him, his eyes smoldering in the darkness. I pressed my lips to his, tracing his lower lip with my tongue. "I love you so much," I whispered, relaxing back against his body.

His lips brushed my forehead and he whispered back, "I love you too. Now sleep… tomorrow, it will all be over," he assured me, rocking me gently. I drifted off into a tranquil sleep in his arms, faintly aware of his lips moving next to my ear, humming me my lullaby.

_This was my happy place_.

**A/N: **The wedding is tomorrow! Everyone is happy! For _now_ . . . . dun dun DUN!! ; ) Plz click that little button and review for me! It keeps me writing!! Thanks!


	7. Happily Ever After

**DISCLAIMER: **Stephenie Meyer PWNs. Enough said.

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews & faves everyone!! Sorry for the long break-- I know you don't want to hear it, but summer school is a BITCH. I know this chapter is short, but I PROMISE you the honeymoon chapter... tonight!! ; ) Review when you're done- you know you want too. THANKS!!

When morning came and I could see the brightness of the sunrise start to seep through my eyelids, I rolled, trying to make it go away.

Today was my wedding day.

The thought alone made me want to keep my eyes shut against the day. My stomach felt like a bundle of nerves and butterflies. If I was this nervous before I even woke up, I feared how I'd feel hours from now. I tried to picture myself there, at the end of the aisle, in my wedding dress… everything seemed too blurry, too unreal… but then I could see Edward's face at the end, his brilliant shining smile, waiting for me. I grinned; the vision of Edward's handsome, excited face was enough to quiet the butterflies down for the moment.

My eyes fluttered open, trying to adjust to the morning light. I groaned, rolling my body across the bed in search of my rock. I almost rolled right off. I caught myself at the edge, suddenly aware that Edward was not here with me.

I gasped and shot up in bed as I realized I was not alone in my room and Edward was not my company.

Seated in the rocking chair next to my window was Charlie. He was very still, his eyes slightly glassy, already dressed in his newly pressed suit. His tie was undone, his hair still bedheaded and ruffled. The age lines were creased along his face and it occurred to me then how old Charlie looked.

"Dad?" I said softly, rasps of morning still in my throat.

He looked up at me then, the saddest look I had ever seen across his face. "Sorry. I didn't know you were awake," he mumbled, adjusting his stiff position in the chair.

I sat up a little straighter in bed, still holding the blankets around me protectively. Charlie was sad… and I wasn't really sure what I could say to comfort him. "Dad… are you ok?" I whispered.

Charlie shrugged and shifted again nervously. It was then that I noticed a worn photo held between his trembling fingers. He lifted it slightly, flashing me an image of himself with Renee, holding me as a baby. I swallowed hard, tears beginning brim around the edges of my eyes.

"Always knew I'd have to let you go someday," he mumbled, emotion lightly shaking his voice. "Just didn't expect it to be so soon."

A stray tear slid down my cheeks as I pulled myself from the bed, slowly moving to stand next to the still rocking chair. I wrapped my arms awkwardly around Charlie, feeling hot, damp spots seeping into my t-shirt. And then, as if a switch flipped, Charlie was pulling away, clearing his throat and wiping his eyes. As he stood, he forced out a slight chuckle.

"Sorry Bells, don't mean to be such a downer on your big day," he said, moving to the door.

"Dad, it's ok. I… I understand," I said softly. I felt myself forcing down the lump in my throat.

He shook his head again, almost out in the hall. "Besides, it's not like goodbye forever, right?" He stopped and I saw that even in his sad, innocent eyes he knew better. I nodded my head automatically.

"Right," I answered. Charlie grinned and I heard him lumber down the stairs, talking about making me breakfast one last time.

I smiled as the tears began to stream down my face; Charlie had never made me breakfast a first time. As it hit me, the painful realization of what I was parting with, images flashed in my mind of Charlie, without me, alone in the future…

I turned towards the window, choking back the sob that was rising in my throat. My knees felt weak, ready to give out beneath me. Edward's cold arms were wrapped around me then, catching me in my slow motion fall. He pulled me into his arms and held me while I let my final tears for Charlie fall, his lips on my neck keeping me from hysterics.

This was going to be a _long_ day.

But as is typical of anything your nerves are dreading, the time will inevitably feel like it's on speed, forcing you into the moment quicker than you feel like time should have allowed. That's how I felt at about 1:30 that afternoon, sitting at the vanity in Alice's bathroom, staring at my reflection.

I had been made beautiful by Alice's quick fingers. She had pulled my hair back in a simple knot that twisted and curled down my back. Little makeup was used on my face. I knew Edward thought I was beautiful without any makeup, but a little on my wedding day couldn't hurt. I raised my hand to rub a small smudge at the corner of my eye, pausing as I observed my brown eyes in the mirror.

I wondered if I would miss that shade of brown in my eyes.

A cool hand touched my shoulder and I looked up into the mirror.

"Hey mom," I said softly, lowering my hand and placing it in my lap. "Is it almost time?"

She nodded and I could see the tears already building up. I rolled my eyes, standing up slowly so my dress wouldn't catch on anything.

"Relax mom," I said, turning to her and putting my hands on her shoulders. "I'm just getting married… no big deal."

Renee choked out a mix between a sob and a laugh. She grinned, pulling me in close for a hug. "You look so beautiful today honey," she whispered into my ear. "I'm so proud of you. I love you so much, you know?"

I held my breath trying desperately to keep my eyes dry. There was no time left for crying now. I would not allow myself to cry during the ceremony or the dinner that followed. And who wanted to cry on their wedding night? No, the tears could be stored and locked away.

No tears today, I swore to myself.

I pulled back from Renee and she dabbed her eyes. She took a deep breath. "Composure, got it," she laughed. "Now let's go, I promised Alice I would come get you. She'll probably think you ran away by now."

Renee hooked her arm through mine and a smile spread across my face. As she led me out the hall and down the stairs slowly, I couldn't keep the grin on my face from growing. At the bottom of the stairs, waiting for me, were Alice and Rosalie. The nervous butterflies I had felt this morning now fluttered again, but this time they were more of excitement than nerves.

Alice flitted to my side, her sweet breath whispering in my ear. "You look stunning." I smiled at her, trying my best to remain calm.

"All thanks to you," I replied.

She shook her head slightly. "There's only so much the hair and makeup and dress can add," she admitted. "Edward will be speechless."

I laughed. "I've never seen that happen… should be interesting."

Alice smiled again and then suddenly we were walking through the house towards the back. I caught a glimpse of the tent out the back windows and my breath caught. The tent had been constructed to literally extend off the house. For a quick moment, I saw the backs of everyone's heads, several rows of people, and the long aisle up the middle.

I was led through the kitchen where Charlie was standing next to Carlisle. He smiled at me as Alice passed me off to his arm. I held on tightly to him, stabilizing myself. Renee leaned forward and kissed me on my cheek one more time before she was led away, around the side of the kitchen and out the door to the tent.

From inside the tent, I heard the swell of music and I inhaled deeply. This was it.

The time between then and progressing into the tent and down the aisle was kind of blurry for me. I was aware of Charlie leading me, which was good because I was focusing very hard on not slipping or tripping or pulling another trademark move of mine. I passed familiar faces, Mike and Jessica, Angela and Ben, Seth and Sue Clearwater. Everyone was beaming at me and I couldn't help but grin back at them.

Why had I been so reluctant for a wedding again?

About halfway down the aisle, I had the courage to look up ahead. At the end was Carlisle (he was officiating the ceremony because of course he had a license). On his left were my bridesmaids, Alice and Rosalie, looking more beautiful than I had ever seen them. To his right were Emmett and Jasper, standing strong and handsome in their tuxes.

And then I felt the sting of tears behind my eyes, tears that I held back because I _swore_ I would not cry, not here.

Edward was standing next to Carlisle, tall and statuesque. His hair was tousled as usual and his eyes were soft. My heart leapt at the sight of him; his mouth hung slightly open, a bit off from his crooked grin. He looked slack-jawed. Emmett nudged him with his elbow and I could see him whisper something. Edward straightened up, grinning now, swallowing hard as I reached the end of the aisle.

Charlie leaned over and kissed my cheek, a tear resting in the hollow below his eye. "Be happy Bells," he whispered.

I turned to face Edward then, my heart pounding out of my chest. Why had I been so afraid of this? I tried to remember why, so many months ago, the idea of standing in front of our family and friends and declaring my love for Edward seemed… terrifying. Actually being here, in the moment, staring into his warm, honey eyes… nothing else in the world mattered.

The music faded out and Carlisle began to speak. We wanted to keep our ceremony as short and sweet as possible. The idea was to just make it official, no big show. Edward reached out for my hands as Carlisle spoke about love and finding the person you want to spend the rest of your life with. Edward's cold fingers stroked the inside of my wrists and hands, and as he recited his vows to me I thought I was going to melt.

My vows were coming out of my mouth before I could process the thought. Edward's eyes were radiant, staring so deeply into mine that I swear he could see through to my soul. And somehow, I managed to keep the tears at bay.

I was vaguely aware of Carlisle announcing Edward could now "kiss the bride". Edward bent down towards me, his cool arm wrapping around my waist. I lifted my hands around his neck and felt his lips glide against mine. His tongue dragged over my lower lip, only for a second, and then he was pulling away, holding onto my hand.

"Thank you," he whispered. His voice was choked with emotion; if he had any tears I felt sure they would be damp on his face right now.

"No," I whispered back as we turned to face the crowd clapping and cheering behind us. "Thank _you_. For everything… forever."

Edward's fingers clung onto my waist as we walked down the aisle, our bodies pressed tightly together. I never realized that joining myself to him this way would make me feel this happy. As we walked together, side by side, I knew the kind of happiness we would share like this for eternity.

It was a true happily ever after.


	8. Forever in Your Arms

**DISCLAIMER: **Stephenie Meyer PWNS. She owns all this stuff and I thank her for letting me play with them!!

**A/N:** THANK YOU ALL for your reviews/alerts/patience!! My life has been hectic lately and I really wanted to make this chapter special. Please enjoy the length & content!!

The rest of the evening passed by in a daze. I recall bits and pieces of every part, all equally happy and fun. It was a small reception afterwards, so when Edward and I walked back into the tent, I was able to say thank you to everyone who came. I was surprised to see Irina in Jacob's arms. His thick, muscular arms were wrapped delicately around her slender frame, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Nice, Bella. I never thought I'd say this to you… but I'm happy for you. You guys," he nodded towards Edward who nodded back in acknowledgement, "are gonna have one hell of time together." His arms squeezed around Irina and she smiled back.

"Congratulations," she whispered, no longer seeming uncomfortable or strange in Jacob's arms.

"Thank you," Edward had replied. We walked around the rest of the reception then, continuing our thank you trail. I had to stifle a laugh when I saw Seth trailing Tanya, who clearly was unaware of the effect she was having on him. I glanced at Edward quizzically and he shook his head. "No, he didn't imprint… but I think he's hoping it will happen with her," he answered, the grin on his face remarkably sexy.

Before I knew it, Edward was leading me to the dance floor, hesitantly. "I don't want to push this with you," he whispered, his arm wrapped securely around my waist.

I shook my head gently and smiled. "Edward," I sighed his name, my heart fluttering as I raised my arm to his shoulder, my wedding ring flashing in my eyes. "I'm sorry I've been so difficult about all of this. Truthfully, this day has been better than I could ever have dreamt," I whispered to him as he took my other hand in his, ready to begin our dance. "Is this something you wrote?"

"No," he admitted. "I was a little distracted then, remember?" He whispered in my ear and I grinned at the memory from two days ago. "But I heard this, and I couldn't resist." Edward looked down at me, the look on his face burning itself in my memory forever. I had never seen such a combination of joy and love… and lust on Edward's face. I swallowed hard, listening as the music began to play lightly around us. Edward led me across the floor, holding me securely in his arms so that even if I were to stumble, he would catch me. I tried hard not to notice the people standing around the floor, watching us, taking pictures, sighing softly with tears in their eyes. I tried to focus on Edward, his eyes and the turns he was leading me through.

The words of the song began to play and I recognized them distinctly as Italian. I raised my eyebrows slightly at Edward and he grinned. "I felt this was very fitting for us," he murmured as he pulled me in closer to him, his lips now whispering in my ear. "A time for us, at last to see… a time worthwhile for you and me." His sweet breath was in my ear, whispering the translation of the heartbreaking Italian lyrics.

I smiled into his pressed suit, my eyes threatening to spill over with pent up tears from the entire day. "Romeo and Juliet," I whispered back, smothering my face in his suit.

He held me tighter and I was glad he was leading; my knees were too weak to even stand on their own. Without Edward, I surely would have slipped and fallen. The lyrics whispered in my ear, his lips gently brushing against my neck, and his scent intoxicating my sense… I was a small step away from incoherent.

The music was over far too soon. I felt Edward setting me back softly, his hand catching below my chin and tilting my head up to look at him. "No tears?" he asked with a smile on his face.

I shook my head bravely. "Not today," I whispered. "Not on the happiest day of my life."

Edward wrapped me back into his arms then, his lips pressing against mine quickly. I don't remember much that followed after. I was aware of the sun going down and brilliant flickers of light brightening to tent. I'm not sure if was the champagne or the lull of the conversation as the evening wore on, but I soon found myself leaning heavily against Edward's strong shoulder for support. Some blinks felt too long and before I knew it, Edward was lightly shaking me.

"Bella," he whispered. "Come on, it's time to go upstairs."

I tried to protest. "No… I need to say goodbye, say thank you," I mumbled, feeling slightly drowsy.

He laughed as I felt him lift me into his arms. I turned towards him, burying my face in his neck and wrapping my arms around him tightly. "Most everyone has gone," he assured me. "Just Jake and Irina are talking, Tanya and Seth are around somewhere…" his voice trailed off.

I felt like only a few seconds had passed and I felt Edward laying me down softly on his bed. I propped myself up slightly, noting the soft lighting and the heavy curtains that had been pulled across the window wall. Suddenly, I didn't feel tired anymore. My body felt alert and ready with anticipation.

Edward turned to me sharply; he had been over by his closet, removing his shoes and loosening his tie. His eyes became wide as he heard my heartbeat speed up. "Edward," I whispered to him. "What is it?" I asked, knowing damn well what he was aware of.

I saw his chest stop moving as his breathing slowed almost completely. His eyes were wide and dark now, intense with anticipation like mine. "Bella," he whispered, dropping the shoe in his hand to the floor with a clatter. "I can _smell_ you," he paused and inhaled deeply. "And you smell delectable."

He moved over to where I was sitting on the bed, my legs dangling off. I laughed slightly at the intensity with which he moved at me. "You always think I smell good," I grinned at him, reaching my hand out to slip into his. He stood before me, practically shaking; I couldn't tell if it was from nerves or excitement, and I didn't care.

His other arm reached up towards my face, his cool fingers stroking my cheek, the curve of my neck, making a trail down the curves of my body. I moaned slightly at his touch, the icy feel pulsating through my dress and down my body. "No," he whispered back, pulling his hand away and then placing it on my ankle. I gasped at the skin-on-skin contact. His eyes burned into mine, never looking away as his hand traveled further up my leg, pushing my dress up slowly as he went. My lids felt heavy and they drooped with passion as I enjoyed the tingly touch of his fingers on my inner thigh. He ran his hand lightly over the sweet spot where my legs met and I gasped. "I mean you smell good here."

I whimpered as he removed his hand from under my dress and raised it to his face, inhaling hesitantly, and then flicking his tongue out over his fingers. He grinned wickedly. "Tastes just as delicious as it smells," he nodded in approval. The idea of my scent in Edward's mouth increased the flush on my face.

I was sweating now; this dress had served its purpose for the day… now it was time for it to come off. I eased myself off the bed and stood before Edward… my _husband_… ready to try with him, really try, for the first time. Without breaking eye contact, I reached my hands out to him, moving my hands along his shoulders and gently pushing his jacket off. He let it fall to the ground as he reached his arms behind me, brushing softly against the skin on my back, searching for the zipper at the top of my dress.

I pressed myself into his hard body, arching into him. His breath was coming quicker against my neck as his smooth fingers pulled down the zipper in a swift motion. I felt the dress loosen around my body and Edward's hands were around my arms, urging the dress further down. While he worked on undressing me, my hands were frantically searching his body, tugging on his vest and fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. My dress was sliding down around my waist now and I removed my hands from his body to push it all the way down to my feet.

Stepping forward slightly, I freed myself completely of my dress, leaving me in front of Edward in a matching lace strapless bra and panties. Edward's eyes trailed up and down my body, drinking in the sight of me standing almost naked in front of him. When he returned to stare at my eyes, he looked practically drunk off my body.

"You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen in all of my existence," he breathed. My initial reaction was to blush, but I was far past the shy stage with him now. I was _ready_.

"Edward," I whispered to him, urgency laced in my voice. I glanced down and then back to his smoldering eyes. "You still have your pants on."

He chuckled at my response, bringing his lips down to mine and running his tongue along my lips. "I thought you were tired," he murmured, his hands going towards his belt and helping mine undo the buckle.

"Yeah… definitely not anymore," I grinned back. In several seconds, Edward's pants were on the ground next to my dress. I ran my hands along his smooth, hard chest, The coldness of his body felt soothing to mine, which felt close to igniting in flames. "Edward," I whimpered again. I couldn't help myself and I didn't care if I was sounding needy.

He nodded, understanding my need as it was the same as his own. I ran my hand between our bodies, stroking his hardness softly. He hissed at my touch, his hand gripping my waist tightly. "Bella," he growled. As I stroked his length up and down, slowly, I could see his eyes squeezing shut, almost as if he was in pain. "You're going to kill me."

"Quite the opposite," I whispered back to him. He moved one of his hands down to still mine, pulling me away from his erection. Edward's hands were caressing my body, my hips, my stomach, my breasts… everywhere his hands went felt like magic. He moved his hands in a blur, making it feel like he was everywhere at once. I bit my lip, dropping my head back slightly in pleasure.

Edward stopped for a moment and I opened my eyes. The wicked glint of pleasure was in his eyes again and I couldn't help but grin at his eagerness. "Come over here," he said softly, his arm around my waist. He led me back towards the bed and turned me to face one of the posts at the end.

I angled my head back towards him, curious at his plan. He just nodded and motioned for me to turn my head back. "Put your hands here," he said, indicating the post. I hesitated, unsure of where this was heading. Then Edward's lips were against the back of my neck. "Bella," he whispered, his nose nuzzling against my hot back. "I love you… trust me."

And I did. So I placed my hands in front of me, against the post, anxiously waiting for his touch on my skin. Edward's fingers worked first on the clasp of my bra, tugging it free gently and tossing the material to the side. His hands worked around my body, keeping his body close enough so that I could feel his coolness against me but not touching my skin. His hands massaged my breasts, touching and exploring every inch of soft skin. His fingers twitched and rolled against their peaks and I moaned in satisfaction.

Oh god, his hands were magic.

Edward worked his hands down further, stroking my waist and my stomach, his lips continually pressing themselves against my back, my neck. He reached the top of my panties, sliding his fingers under the sides around my hips and dragging them down to my feet. I stepped out of them obligingly, my breath coming in heavy pants now. Edward leaned forward slightly, reaching his hand down to stroke my sweet center, and I could feel his erection pressing hard and cold against my lower back. I moaned, not sure whether I wanted to push back against him or lean forward into his hand.

Edward didn't give me a choice as he ground his body into mine and dipped two fingers into my center at the same time. I moaned loudly, a wild, throaty moan that I was sure any remaining guest in the tent outside would hear. His lips were moving madly against my neck, his teeth dragging along my shoulder, nipping but not breaking skin. My body was writhing between Edward's body and his hand, sounds of pleasure incoherently falling from my lips. His cold fingers slid in and out of my, twisting and caressing me from the inside out. I felt like I was going to melt like a puddle in his arms.

I wasn't sure how long we were like that, me bent slightly over, clutching onto the bedpost for dear life and Edward pressed against my back, his fingers stroking my hot center. When he withdrew his fingers, his hand moved down and hooked under my knees. I was aware of him lifting me onto the bed, which I was grateful for. I never would have had the strength to move myself there.

I was on my back, in the comfort of Edward's silk sheets, stretching my body from head to toe. Edward leaned over me, his leg hooked comfortably over mine, propping himself up on an elbow as he stared at me.

"What are you thinking?" His voice was husky and deep. I could feel the wetness grow between my legs. His hand was stroking the side of my body, from my waist to my breasts.

I grinned. "I'm thinking it's time," I whispered up at him. His eyes darkened with need and his hand froze. "I'm ready for you Edward… I need to feel you inside me. As close as a man and his wife can possibly be."

Edward growled at this, moving quickly between my legs, pushing my knees apart gently. I shook my head at him and tried to freeze against his movements. He looked down at me, confused. "What is it?"

"We need to do this my way," I growled at him, throwing all my strength against his body and managing to roll us so I was on top. Edward grinned at my control as I rested my hips against his now throbbing erection. "It's for _my_ safety," I said, grinning as I ran my hands across his chest.

"Whatever you say love." His hands were now gripping my waist, holding me close to him. I shifted forward slightly and he moaned. I knew I couldn't wait anymore. My body was on fire for him right now and I could feel his need pressing against my lower stomach.

I reached a hand between our bodies and positioned him so he was hovering at my entrance. He held his breath, taking this pause to look into my eyes. The look in his eyes was so full of love, such devotion. I swear I could see into him at that moment and I could not understand how Edward did not believe he had a soul. Looking into his eyes, ready to join myself with him for the first time, I had no doubt that his soul was on fire with love for me.

Tanya had given me advice for this moment and her words flashed through my brain. Obviously I should be on top, considering Edward's strength. And considering I had never done this before, she advised that I make the entry quick and hard, like pulling off a band aid.

With this in mind, I slid myself down onto Edward's stiff length, hard and fast. A flash of pain ricocheted throughout my core and I held myself there for several moments, allowing myself to adjust to this cold stiffness inside of me. I released a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding, loosened the pressure of my nails against Edward's chest. Judging from the look on his face, he was in heaven.

I felt his cool hand against my cheek then and my eyes fluttered down to look at him. "Did I hurt you?" His whisper came out like a growl and I shook my head. I took a deep breath and began to rock against him, gently and slow at first. The pain lasted only a minute or two; with Edward's cold length inside of me and against me, the pain dulled away quickly. My breathing quickened again as I rocked faster, sliding back and forth now so Edward moved in and out of me at the same time. My body was on fire and spasms of pleasure began to course through me.

I was sweating profusely all over my body, allowing us to slide together effortlessly. With this lack of friction, I raised my hands up to my hair, pushing it behind my back so Edward could access my breasts. I felt like I was flying.

Edward began to shift up against me each time I rocked back, thrusting in sync with my rocking. I moaned loudly, knowing I wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. "Edward," I moaned his name, his eyes burning into mine still. "Oh god, Edward… I'm so close!" I was flat-out shouting now. The pleasure his length caused by pounding into me and sliding out of me was too intense to control the sound of my voice.

"Bella!" He growled my name, shifting us quickly so that he was sitting up and I was rocked against his lap. His lips were against my breasts, his hands pressing hard against my back. I buried my face in his hair, breathing his scent in deep.

And then my world exploded in violent waves of pleasure. I was sure I was screaming with the intensity of it as the orgasm whipped through my body like a wildfire. Edward's arms were rigid against my back and I heard him moan my name into my chest; he had reached his peak not far after me.

We sat there in that position for a while, resting against each other's bodies. I felt relief from his icy embrace and I was glad I could still feel him pulsating inside of me. I had never felt so close to Edward as I did this very moment and I didn't want it to end. Too soon he was lifting me by my hips and laying my down in the bed next to him. I whimpered at the loss of him inside of me, missing the comforting feeling of being filled by him.

His breath was soft and sweet against my neck as he wrapped his arms around me and held me close. "We have forever together Bella," he reassured me. "I promise you… that is what forever will feel like."

I smiled into the now-dark room and pushed myself closer against him. As I slipped off into sleep, feeling safe and protected in his arms, I hoped that I would dream of forever with him.


	9. The Thunder Shall Roll

**DISCLAIMER: **These characters and settings were created by Stephenie Meyer and she OWNS them. I'm just playing around w/my dirty thoughts ; )

A roll of ominous, booming thunder aroused me from my sleep. Hesitantly, my eyelids fluttered open and I found myself still in Edward's bed, darkness enveloping me beneath the heavy blanket. I turned slightly, reaching my arm out behind me in the darkness, hoping it would touch on something hard and cold but there was nothing there. Sitting up felt strange; my arms felt sore and my inner thighs were burning with the most delicious kind of ache I could imagine.

_Ahhhh…_

The memories of my wedding night rushed through my senses causing my arms to go weak and my body to flop back down on the bed. Goosebumps rose on my skin as I remembered the feel of his hands on my skin, the trails of fire he had left there. Everything still felt so vivid and fresh in my mind, like the feel of his fingers inside of me… cold as ice, stroking me in just the right ways.

I sighed again, relishing in the memories.

Now where the hell was he? It took me a moment to collect myself again and to allow my eyes to adjust to the darkness. I knew he wasn't in the room or else he would have come to me by now. Easing myself from the bed, I stood, letting the cool air of the house wrap around my naked body. As I wandered over to Edward's closet, I wondered why I hadn't thought to leave a change of clothes here yesterday. After all, I couldn't just put my dress back on and waltz around like my wedding was ongoing.

I found one of my favorite button-down shirts of his and slipped it over my tiny frame. The shirt tails reached mid-thigh and my arms were swimming in the sleeves. I held the cuff to my nose and inhaled deeply, the sweetest scent I had ever (and probably would ever) smell. This was perfect.

My feet made the slightest taps as I tip-toed out of Edward's room and down the hall. It didn't take me long to find him; down the first flight of stairs and on the second floor I could hear him talking to Alice in her room. I felt a knot forming in the pit of my stomach and I tried to ignore it, but it became impossible the closer I got to her door. Edward was speaking in a low, hard tone towards Alice. He actually sounded angry, but through the thick bedroom door I couldn't make out any of the words.

It was Alice's voice that wound the knot in my stomach tighter. She sounded like she was _pleading _with him.

My feet reached the shaft of light that was streaming from beneath Alice's door. Their voices stopped abruptly and I swallowed hard. The door in front of me swung open and Edward stood in front of me. At first he looked angry, his jaw hard and his lips pressed together in a firm line. But one look at me and his features softened, his lips parted and he grinned. Behind him I could see Alice, smiling slightly as well, looking as though I hadn't just walked up on the two of them fighting.

"I'm… I'm sorry," I apologized, heat rushing to my face. "I just woke up and I was looking for… for…" I was having trouble concentrating on my words because Edward had stepped forward and placed a hand firmly on my waist.

"This suits you," he whispered, tugging gently on the shirt. "You should wear my shirts more often." His hand on my waist pulled me closer to him and I leaned my head against his chest. His lips lingered near my ear and he whispered to me even lower. "Especially without bottoms."

Heat was coursing through me again and I was pretty sure my face was the color of a tomato. I wanted to pull away, aware that Alice was still standing behind him in the room watching us. But to pull away would mean I'd have to reveal the awful shade of embarrassment that now clung to my cheeks.

Edward pulled away first and looked down at me. He laughed quietly and tapped my nose with his finger. "You're so beautiful… Mrs. Cullen."

Alice cleared her throat behind him and Edward's smile faltered slightly. "Thanks for the talk Alice," he said stiffly, turning himself so he was standing beside me and facing her. "I'll consider it."

Alice sighed, a hint of sadness lingering behind her small smile. "No you won't."

When Edward didn't respond, I turned to him, then back to Alice. "Consider what?"

Before Alice could open her mouth and before Edward could cut her off, my stomach cut through the tension, growling like a lurking predator. The grin on Edward's face grew wider and, if possible, my cheeks grew a deeper shade of crimson.

"Feeding you, of course," he murmured, his hand clutching my waist harder now. "Let's go get you something from the kitchen."

I wanted to protest, wanted to know what was going on between Alice and Edward, but he was right. The hunger was biting at me and my stomach had had enough of its emptiness. We were out in the hallway, suddenly darkened again by the soft shutting of Alice's door. I didn't say a word as we walked in silence down to the kitchen. The entire house was dark and I wondered what time it was. No one was in the living room when we passed and there was absolutely no light coming in through the windows. I could hear the light hum of rain against the windows, thunder still rolling in the distance.

"Hunting," Edward said quietly as we walked into the kitchen. He turned on a dim light above the counter and motioned for me to sit on one of the stools. As he turned to rifle through the refrigerator, I noticed his muscles were still tense, especially across his back.

"Edward?" My voice seemed quiet in the large, empty space of the dim kitchen.

He stepped back from the fridge with a bowl of fruit, holding it up for approval. I nodded and he smiled, setting in down in front of me and leaning against the counter so his face was closer to mine. "Yes?"

My breath caught in my throat as I stared into his honey eyes. It struck at this moment how perfect my life was. Maybe not everything leading up to this point and maybe it wouldn't stay this perfect in the future, but right here in this kitchen just hours after our wedding… it was perfect.

"Bella?" His voice had a sweet laughter to it that made me smile. "You were going to ask me something."

I shook my head as if to clear it, still grinning like a maniac. "I'm sorry, I was just…"

"Dazzled by me? Again?" Edward's smile was intoxicating. I could have stared at it all day. "I wasn't even trying that time… I have a feeling this is going to be a long eternity with you." He was chuckling now and I felt like my heart was going to burst.

"Well you always dazzle me," I explained, picking at a piece of watermelon in the bowl in front of me. "No, I was thinking about how perfect this moment is. Being with you… in every way I can."

Edward's silent laughing stilled and his eyes burned into me. "It _is_ perfect," he agreed softly.

We stared at each other for a moment until I took a bite of the fruit, licking the sweet juices it left on my lip. I could hear Edward's breath catch and when I looked up, he was biting his lip, his eyes wide. He finally exhaled loudly, the corners of his mouth twitching. "Sorry, you just… looked incredibly sexy while… well the fruit was… and it looked so…" My heart was thundering as Edward babbled. I was sure if he could he would be blushing right now. He ran his hand through his hair and laughed slightly. "Anyways, what did you have to ask me?"

I still held the piece of watermelon in my hand and I could feel the juice start to run down my fingers. He was doing it again, with his stare, but I had to focus. "What was it that you and Alice were talking about?"

His expression dimmed slightly but he recovered. "Nothing of importance." I responded with a hard glare. "Really, Bella, it's nothing to be concerned about."

I leaned forward on my stool, bringing my face dangerously close to his. "Nothing of importance dragged you from your bedded bride?" I could see his eyes shift quickly, his look more calculating. "I'm not a fool, Edward, so why don't you just tell me." I popped the last bit of watermelon in my mouth and licked my fingers.

Edward watched my motions, unnaturally still. He sighed finally, reaching into the bowl and picking out a strawberry. "Alice just had some… concerns. But it's fine. There's nothing to worry about." He moved his hand up towards my mouth and I parted my lips, inviting the strawberry between them.

I bit half of the fruit into my mouth and chewed silently as he watched. When I swallowed, I asked, "Concerns? About what?" I leaned forward to bite the rest of the strawberry from his hands, his fingers brushing my lips as my mouth closed. The hair on my neck and arms was standing on end as I felt an electric shock through his fingers through my body.

He swallowed hard. "About my… control," he whispered, his fingers now stroking the side of my cheek.

"Are you worried about your control?" I asked, concerned. If Alice had a vision regarding Edward's loss of self control, I could only imagine how awful the outcome would be.

Edward shook his head softly, his hand now stroking the hair that had fallen over the front of my shoulder. "Well… to be honest, I'm having difficulties right now."

I swallowed hard. "Are you thirsty?" My voice was unusually high pitched and throaty.

A grin spread across his face, his teeth shimmering at me in the soft lighting. "No," he shook his head again. When he spoke, his voice was dark and husky. "I'm trying desperately hard not to smash this fruit out of the way and claim you right here on this very counter."

I was trembling as he closed the distance between our faces over the counter, pressing his lips against mine. I felt his tongue sweep out over my lips and down my chin, catching any trace of juice that had slipped from my mouth. I moaned in satisfaction, shutting my eyes and enjoying the feel of his lips on me.

He didn't speak a word when he pulled away from me. My eyes fluttered open and met his smoldering ones. Suddenly, I felt sated and pushed the bowl of fruit across the counter towards him. "I'm not hungry anymore," I whispered, sliding off my stool.

Edward stared at me with hungry eyes as I moved through the kitchen through the living room door. I glanced back at him, standing there, tense and ready to pounce. "Aren't you coming?" I tried to make my whispers sound seductive but considering my lack of experience with this sort of thing, I felt silly. But judging from the look on Edward's face, I was doing something right.

I saw his body move an inch and I took off running through the dark living room, barely making it to the stairs when I felt Edward lifting me up. He scooped me up in his arms, running me up the next flight of stairs and down the hall. I was laughing; it felt so good in his arms, moving so quickly. And Edward… I could hear the growl purring in his chest. The growl reverberated through my body and lingered over my sensitive spots. By the time he set me down, my hands were wrapped around his waist, pulling at the shirt tucked into his pants.

His hands shot out towards my wrists and he held them firmly, shaking his head. "This time… mine this time…" His words were almost incoherent but I knew what he wanted. His hands were shaking slightly as he lifted onto the bed. I reached out to him but he caught my wrists again, leaning me back until my back rested on the bed.

"Edward," I whispered, my breathing at its usual out-of-control pant when things got this intense. He shook his head again softly and ran his fingers over my lips.

"I'm going to take good care of you Bella," he whispered, hastily undoing the buttons on my shirt, sliding it off effortlessly. My body was exposed to the cool room again and I arched upwards, aching for his hands to travel over my body.

Edward complied and hovered over me, his lips beginning at my collarbone. I pushed my body up towards his involuntarily, a simple reaction to the touch of his tongue along my chest. My hands found his hair and I held on, trying to steer his head down towards my breasts. His lips found one as his hand found the other, satisfying my peaks as I writhed beneath him.

"Bella," he murmured, lifting his head from my chest and raising his hand towards my face. "I know I say this a lot, and I don't want that to belittle what I mean, but… I love you. So much."

My heart pounded against my ribs and I felt like it might just burst out in front of his face with happiness. "I know Edward," I mumbled, taking his hand from my breast and moving it over my heart. "And every time you say it, this goes a little crazy." I grinned at him as he smiled back. "I love you too."

His lips returned to my body with a fury after that, traveling down the center of me towards my navel. Licking and nipping at every curve sent my body into a frenzy of heat. Every little touch, every breath across my skin added to the pressure that was coiling inside of me.

I shut my eyes for a moment and when I opened them again, Edward's clothes were somewhere on the floor. He stood in front of me, naked, strong, and erect. My throat caught as I struggled for air; he was the vision of perfection and I wanted to touch him. As I tried to sit up, reaching my arms out, Edward caught them again. This time he rolled me over quickly so I was facing the bed.

Part of me wanted to struggle against this, wanted to see him as he made love to me. But his knees came between my thighs, spreading them apart gently as his hands ran up the soft skin on my back. I gasped and tried to ease myself up onto my elbows, but Edward held firm. His hands held my shoulders down and I felt his weight hovering over me, his hardness pressing against my lower back. I moaned, arching myself up against his body, wanting to close the distance between us.

My head tilted to the side to get a glimpse of him in the darkness. Edward's eyes were shining and the grin across his face was the most wicked I had ever seen. His lips came over my nape, along my shoulders, and hovered near my ear. "Bella… Bella…" he murmured over and over again, moving his body in light strokes over my mine, teasing me with his hardness. "Your scent is exquisite love," he whispered.

"Oh god, Edward," I groaned. "Please… please." I was still struggling for breath as he nipped at my earlobe.

"Please what?" he asked, teasing me further. My body was slick against his movements; it was slow torture for me. I could feel body was wet and ready for his and if I had to beg, dammit, I would beg.

"I need you inside of me," I whispered. "Please, Edward… please."

His tongue flicked out and tasted the sweat that had risen on the back of my neck. "Since you asked so nicely," he responded darkly.

Edward pulled back slowly and then entered me with the softest thrust. I sighed at his entrance, perfect and smooth. The pain that had ebbed at my thighs earlier had disappeared as my body melted around his. I wanted to turn my head to see him, wanted to see the look on his face as he moved in and out of me, but his arms had linked under mine. I couldn't turn, but he held on as he increased the pace of his thrusts.

The feeling of him above me, pounding into me, drew heat to every inch of my body. I bit my lip to keep from screaming out, faintly aware that Alice was downstairs and she didn't need to worry about my safety. Here, in Edward's arms, I was too safe, too secure for any danger.

The orgasm hit me like a thunderbolt; I grabbed onto the sheets in front of me tightly, feeling myself clench around the hardness inside of me. It was a delicious feeling of pleasure and I lost myself in it. My breathing was erratic and I felt Edward lower his lips to the back of my neck again. He increased his movements, in and out, hard and yet not hard enough.

His growl against my neck signaled he was ready for release. Edward moved his hands from under my arms quickly, placing them on either side of my face to steady himself. His growls mixed with groans and I felt him begin to shudder. The sound of his release caused me to gasp, pushing me to the edge of coming again.

"_Bella_." He growled my name, his mouth opening wide against my neck. I felt myself freeze. "_I love you_."

I didn't have a chance to react before his mouth clamped down, his teeth slicing neatly into my vein.

I felt him, all around me and inside of me; I heard the rain outside and the pounding of my heart.

Then the world went black.

**NOTE: **Thank you all for your patience!! I had a terrible bout of writer's block and I hope this new chapter isn't total shit : / Let me know what you think : ) Thank you!!


	10. Surrendering to Darkness

**DISCLAIMER: **These characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer, etc etc you know the drill ; )

Pain crept back into my senses first. Before I could even open my eyes I felt it in my veins, pumping through them inch by inch. My body tensed up and then released in a spasmic wave, over and over again. I felt cool arms cradling my body but they were doing nothing to calm the heat that was burning through me. My instincts were to lash out, drag my nails through something, tear something apart… produce a physical representation of the pain that was twisting through me.

I finally opened my mouth and let loose a guttural scream that found its strength from the hollow of my stomach. Once my mouth opened, the screaming didn't stop. It kept on and on, loosening decibels out of my burning throat at sporadic intervals. There was no conscious thought for word formation and no energy yet for my eyes to open. I was still lost in a dark, burning hell, cradled in the arms of my angel.

His voice sounded like whispers through the fire, calm and reassuring at first. But when my screams refused to falter I could feel him tense; the words he whispered became frantic and desperate. I wanted to answer him; I wanted to tell him that I was ok with this but… I wasn't.

This burning, this hell my body was writhing with… it was unspeakable. It was coursing through me now, from my fingertips to my toes to the ends of my hair.

And my mind was a blank darkness, swallowing me in every wave of pain that pumped through me.

Soft hands touched my face, caressing my jaw, my neck, pulling my head against them. I knew this was Edward. I could feel his body shuddering with every scream issued from my mouth. If I could have taken a breath to stop screaming I'm sure I would hear him weeping. But there was no stopping this consuming burn, the screaming, and the darkness.

Edward held me close in his arms, but I was alone in this.

And it never ended. The pain kept flowing and burning through me, twisting my insides around and inside out. With every beat my heart grew slower and more lethargic, making each burning pump more painful than the last. I wanted so desperately for it to stop, for the burn to stop pulsing… I wanted my heart to stop beating.

Words found my tongue and I sputtered them out in sharp screeches that sounded far from my own voice.

"Stop it…. Stop…. Kill me… please… kill…me…"

The words were cruel and twisted by my pain. I could never have imagined asking Edward for this, _begging _him for my death… but here in his arms, the pain shaking every bit of me in violent waves, it was the only hope I could have.

His voice slipped through my screeches, smooth velvet in the harsh darkness. "Bella… this will pass. Oh God Bella…" His whispers tore at my already wrenching heart. Why was I saying this to him? This is what I had wanted… wasn't it?

No, not this pain. Not this awful seething burn. This was too much to handle, more than I was led to believe. But I could hold on for Edward. The dreams of eternity, a flash of our wedding dance, the sensation of our bodies connecting all flashed through my darkness for less than a second. I _had _to hold on for Edward.

"Don't leave me… don't… leave…" My screeches had lowered now to vicious groans that choked their way out of my throat. The words sounded disgusting and contorted with pain and I felt the overwhelming urge to vomit. My body shuddered and I felt my throat spasm but nothing came out. I felt hollow with the pain of the venom circulating through my system.

Edward's arms tightened around my body uncomfortably. His whispers were more urgent now, his breath sweeping across my face like a cool breeze. "I'm never going to leave you Bella, ever… til the end…"

"He's on his way back but here, use this for now." A heard a high, soothing voice filter through my moans. Alice.

"Bella," Edward's voice was near my ear again. "Carlisle is coming to help you. But I'm going to give you a dose of morphine now… see if this helps at all."

I wanted to answer back, nod my head even, but all I could manage was a deeper groan. His hand slid over my arm, turning it outward towards him. There were his fingers, putting pressure on my throbbing vein and I wanted to cry out at the touch. There was a slight stab and at first, nothing.

The needle withdrew and I waited for… I had no idea really what they were expecting to happen. And then-

It was a collision of sorts in my body, beginning in the arm Edward had stuck me. It was strange to feel the liquid of the morphine swirl about and smash against the burning venom in my veins. The morphine was like a slow-moving scrawl up my arm, through my chest and then echoing throughout my body. I'm not sure what I expected but I welcomed it as it dulled the burning through me. The initial scorch of the venom scratching through my veins was gone; all that I could feel were tiny itches all throughout me, inside me, under my skin.

My groaning had all but stopped and I heaved a sigh as my body uncoiled itself from its tense ball that it had wound itself into. My lips parted roughly, dry and damaged from the hours of screaming. Finally, with the burning dulled, my senses were beginning to come alive again.

I let my eyes flutter open and they took a moment to adjust. Edward was hovering near my face, holding his breath as his arms held fast around me. My body was wrapped in a silk white sheet that was partially pulled around Edward, binding us closer together. I felt his skin on mine; it was a frigid contrast to the burn that boiled below the surface of my skin.

My breath was shallow, deliberate and slow. Sweat slid down my face and Edward's hands moved quickly around, wiping it from my eyes and my lips. He looked at me in my eyes then and I felt his entire body tremble. His lips parted as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't," I whispered hoarsely, denying his attempt to apologize. Still he opened his mouth to speak. I let my hand drift up, cup his cheek, and placed my thumb over his lips. "Don't you dare."

His trembling didn't stop but he complied with my wish. My arm grew weak holding my hand to his face; it slid lifelessly down his chest and finally rested in my lap. The scratchy twitches in my body were relentless and I let them control me. My legs jerked involuntarily and I felt my abdomen succumbing to the inane twitching. It felt awkward and uncomfortable to be jerking uncontrollably like this in Edward's arms. But better this than the searing burn.

Edward shifted me and I moved with him, turning my body so that I was facing him, letting my legs rest on either side of his. My arms held him tightly around his waist and his wrapped around me, holding me with twice the grip. I let my head fall and nestle between his neck and shoulder. I angled my head to whisper in his ear.

"How long have I been like this?"

One of Edward's hands reached up and held my head to his neck. "Almost an hour," he whispered back reluctantly.

I let out a sob as tears sprang to my eyes and I felt my nails digging deep marks in Edward's back. That couldn't be true! Those moments of pain and the burning that had twisted my insides apart had felt like hours, at least. My body began to shake now with the tears. "Oh god… Edward, I…" I was gasping, emotion choking my voice. Terror shook through me with every sob. If that had only been an hour, how was I going to face two more days of this? "I don't know if I can do this," I admitted.

Edward buried his face in my hair and I could feel his body trembling again. "I'll be right here with you Bella, I promise," he mumbled. "The morphine is helping, right? This is going to work… it has to work." It occurred to me from his tone that he wasn't entirely confident in this plan. I chose to ignore the tone and concentrate on his promise.

We sat there silently for a while; his fingers tracing aimless patterns on my back, my waist… his lips had found their way back to my neck and were placing soft kisses there. When he reached where he had bitten me, he flicked his tongue out over the wound and I froze.

"Bella…" he sighed and his head rested against my shoulder again. "I can't believe I did this. It was so stupid…"

"Stop it," I murmured. "Don't even start with that talk."

"No, Alice warned me. Oh Bella… she warned me this was going to happen, just like this. And what did I do? I gave into my selfish monster and… and…" His body was to the point of convulsion with his trembles now. Edward's voice choked and I knew he couldn't go on.

I lifted my head from its resting spot on his shoulder, sending my vision into a slight spin. Edward pulled away from me at the same time and I caught his chin in my hand. "You stop this." My voice was surprisingly firm considering my weak state. "If I have to listen to you blame yourself for all our eternity… I'll go mad."

The corners of his mouth twitched slightly, a good sign. "I can't help but blame myself Bella." He sighed contemplating his next words. "Is it sick though that I don't regret it?"

My head dipped forward in an attempted head shake. My body was loosing the energy and focus it had regained from the morphine and soon, I feared, I would succumb to helplessness completely. "I wanted this Edward," I mumbled, leaning my head back down against his shoulder. "Don't ever take that away from me."

Edward's arms wrapped tightly around me again. I felt myself slipping from mental consciousness and I tried desperately to hold on. My eyelids flipped open and shut several times before I had to keep them closed. My heart was beating at half its former rate and the sweat was rolling off my body in chilly waves. "Alice, hand me the next one." Edward's voice was low and urgent, off to the side. Then he leaned close to my ear and whispered, "Let me know when you need more."

I wanted to nod but, again, I was trapped in this paralyzing state of twitching fear. If I couldn't speak now, how would I be able to tell him when I needed more morphine? Slowly, my body began to tense again. The stinging itches became sharp little knives of fire, burning below the surface again. My body felt like a boiling pot that had been simmering; the first cooling dose had done its part and was now being sucked into the swirl of heat and pain, ready to bubble over.

I felt it rising in my empty stomach, squeezing its way up my throat and finally bursting free through my mouth.

I screamed.

Edward's hands were already at work on my arm, injecting another dose of calm into my body. This injection was longer and deeper than the first; it spread more quickly and eased the itching a bit more. But it left me with no energy to speak, open my eyes, or focus. I slumped forward onto Edward, my arms dangling under his and against his body.

His lips were in my hair again, muffling the familiar tones of his lullaby. I felt like melting my body against his and hanging there for all eternity. I struggled against the urge my body had to let go, to pass out in this state of medicated relief. What if the pain came back? What if it shook me awake and I had to feel those awful, burning screams chasm out from inside again? I refused to let myself go under.

"Shhhh…." Edward's voice soothed me. "It's ok Bella… You can sleep now…" He was rocking me gently back and forth, so softly. "I'll keep your doses steady and Carlisle will be here soon. Shhhh….."

And I let myself slip under the medicated blanket, confident in Edward's promises and unable to keep my mind focused any longer.

When I came to the next time, my heart was beats away from stopping. I choked out for breath that didn't seem to be entering my lungs. Gasping and sputtering, my arms pressed out feebly against Edward's hard chest as he tried to hold me.

"Bella, I'm right here… it's ok, I'm right here." His voice was pleading and desperate. My eyes shot open wildly and I stared at him. Darkness was creeping into the irises of his eyes… which were no longer warm and ocher like I remembered. His light eyes were warmed with the hint of red… red from drinking blood… _my _blood.

And suddenly silence fell, like the world around us was waiting for this moment.

My heartbeat ceased.

I felt my body letting go, my mind drifting sideways from myself as I fell forward again against Edward. His arms went around me, trying to hold me up but it was no use. Was this what was supposed to happen? I felt like I was fading away, like the second I closed my eyes I would be gone forever. Nothing was clinging on inside. Desperation settled like a hollowed weight in Edward's eyes.

He wasn't expecting this.

The door to the room burst open and Carlisle entered with his case, out of breath and frantic. His eyes went directly to me in Edward's arms and an emotion flashed over his face.

_Horror_.

The last words I heard before I succumbed to my heavy eyelids and slipped away forever were not ones of comfort.

"Oh god, Edward, what did you do?"

**A/N: **thank you thank you thank you!! all of your reviews have been excellent and have kept me writing! thank YOU!! sorry this chapter had to be so dark... PLEASE let me know how I did w/this scene. I was intimidated to write it as everyone has their own ideas about Bella's change, but I HATE fics where she just wakes up and is poof a vamp! REVIEW for me bbZ ; )


	11. Promises are but a Whisper, Love

**DISCLAIMER: **Stephenie Meyer owns these characters; I claim nothing but my imagination ; )

A chill cut through my darkness, splitting it apart violently. My senses were still comatose but my mind was reeling; my body felt locked, frozen… like my mind before this awakening. These parts of me, inside and out, felt stiff and cold. Why? What kind of nightmare was this?

And then I felt it. A sneaky new sensation crawling deep in the hollows of my body, searching through the darkness of my mind for a dawning realization.

I hissed angrily against this invasion, feeling my body bolt awake. I snapped up quickly, my hands pushing against the soft surface on either side of me. A growl began as a purr deep in my chest.

My eyes shot open.

Something wasn't right. I paused, letting the memories of this surrounding seep through the growling instincts in my brain. I was here… in Edward's room… my eyes shut momentarily and my body trembled involuntarily at the memory of him inside of me, his arms wrapped around mine… his mouth closing over my vein.

Half a second my eyes were closed and when I opened them, he was there. Kneeling in front of me, his hands resting hesitantly on either side of my waist… he was close but keeping his distance. I stared into his eyes, trying to decipher what he was thinking. He remained silent, unmoving, carefully watching me, waiting for my move. But he faltered first.

His eyes crinkled at the edges and he turned his face slightly. I knew what was next.

"Edward Cullen, don't you even think it." My voice was harsh, hoarse, and so far from the voice I remembered.

Edward took a deep breath and moved his hands to hold onto my waist. He looked up at me, making sure this was ok, and I simply lowered my head towards him. Quickly he eased up from his position on the floor, moving his hands towards my shoulders and gently pushing me back onto the bed. Edward's body hovered over mine for a moment, his hand stroking the side of my face before he lowered his head to my chest.

We lay there for only a moment but it felt like forever. Edward's head was turned, his ear pressed against my chest, as if waiting to hear the melodic heartbeat he had fallen in love with. That beat was gone. Now my chest was as empty and hollow as his. He sighed deeply with sadness and slight regret.

I would have loved to lay there with Edward in sadness, in memory of my former self, but the newborn animal raging inside me had other plans. The thirst that was lingering in my stomach from the moment I woke up immediately struck me like a blunt force. Every inch of my body tightened, ready to spasm with this new, uncontrollable desire. Moisture saturated my mouth, like an excess flow of saliva… but I knew what it was.

Edward shot up from his position, standing over me at the foot of the bed. "Come Bella." His voice was empty and rough, like he hadn't spoken in days. He extended his arms out to me and I reached out to him. He pulled me up off the bed, his hands forming tight bonds around my wrists. Edward understood this need that was overtaking me. He led me from his room and down the stairs with urgent care that I would otherwise be awed by.

But not now. I was hungry and I needed to satisfy the animal that was clawing at me inside. Who knew what kind of damage this monster was capable of?

Outside I noted the dim light trying to filter through the clouds with no avail. Rain was falling in the slightest mist but I felt nothing on my porcelain skin. Edward kept his hold on my wrist until we came to the edge of the yard, where the forest trees began like an intimidating dark barrier.

My senses felt alive in a way I had never experienced as a human. I inhaled deeply and my head shot from the left, then to the right. I could feel things moving on all sides of me, out there in the falling dark shadow of the woods. I couldn't see them… but I could smell them.

Edward gripped my wrist tightly and turned me towards him. The monster inside of me wanted to claw at him, wrench my wrist free from his grasp, and dart into the woods. But the part of me that was still aware that this was _Edward_, the part of me that still felt like _Bella_, fought against the animal and won.

"Go where you please, take what you wish," Edward said softly to me, his other hand tucking my hair behind my ear and running gently along my jaw. "I'll be near if you need me."

My head shot to the side again. I heard murmurs in the trees.

"Alice is out there too. And Jasper and Emmett," Edward said, answering my unspoken question. His hand cupped my chin and drew my face back towards his. "Right here, Bella. I'll be right here for you."

He released my chin and wrist in a simple motion. I hesitated. The animal in me wanted to spring but the Bella in me wondered if he would really follow.

Hunger decided my direction as I turned and tore off through the trees. Thirst and scent directed my feet and I was too blinded by the both of them to notice my newfound speed and agility. I tore down a bush that was in my way and continued on, not caring how far I went or how much damage I had to cause to get what I wanted.

The scent almost blindsided me; I was going so fast and I wasn't prepared for the signal yet. The heavy scent of blood permeated the humid air around me like a blanket. I snapped my body in the direction where it was the strongest, never faltering in my run, never missing a step.

A moment later I saw my first victim. My legs slowed to a stealthy jog and then almost to a complete stop as I prowled the beast. I sniffed at the scent, trying to mentally decide how this was going to happen and how it was going to taste. The animal lay peacefully in the dense undergrowth of a small clearing. I circled the sandy-haired animal quietly, my body hunching in intuitive anticipation.

The animal rolled slightly and its eyes caught me over its backside. It opened its jaws and growled defensively at me. I felt my own lips curl back as a growl of my own erupted from inside, louder and more intense than the snarl from this beast. The further I crept forward I began to realize this wasn't right. The animal continued to roll, as if to get away, but it wouldn't stand up.

As I hovered over the animal, my body relaxed its tightened hunch. There was no need to pounce on this mountain lion… my eyes flashed and I felt myself seething. My anger coupled with my thirst and my body began to shake. This wasn't a hunt… this was a _hand out_. The animal's eyes flashed desperately at me and I could see a faint line of blood where it had been cut just above all of its paws. This animal couldn't move and I couldn't attack it.

But I could end its pain.

I could feed the monster.

Surrendering to instinct, I dropped down next to the creature and used my body against it to stop it from squirming. The animal flashed it canines at me, threateningly, and I shot my hands up to snap its mouth shut. But my hands were too quick, my power too new for me to realize my strength. The animal's head snapped too quickly to the side and I paused for a moment, observing that I had actually killed it.

The moment of recognition passed and I lowered my mouth to the animal's muzzle, where I could faintly feel the last slow pumps of pulsing. My fingers searched, found the vein, and I opened my jaw wide, tearing through the hide.

A warm rush came over my lips, touched my tongue and slid down with the most delicate satisfaction. Eager and greedy for the warmth and pleasure this new taste offered, I clung to the animal, sucking the liquid out as quickly as I could swallow. The warmth tingled in my throat and echoed all throughout me. The monster that had been raging inside me settled down slightly, to the pit of my stomach, satisfied for now.

It didn't take too long for the blood to run cold. The moment the warmth disappeared I pulled back; I inhaled deeply and felt nothing fill in my chest. I stood up carefully and brushed the moss off of my knees. I stared down at this animal, this helpless animal that I couldn't even claim as a victim in my first hunt, and I felt a twinge of sadness.

The mountain lion looked so peaceful laying there, its eyes glassy, its pink tongue hanging loosely between beautiful incisors. Anger returned again, boiling in my stomach where the contents of my meal stirred.

The snapping of a branch behind me caused me to spin around. There he was, carefully approaching me from behind. Watching me, like he promised he would be. I glared at him through narrow eyes as he came up to me, not even glancing at the creature by my feet.

His lips turned up in a slight grin. "Congratulations," he mumbled, his hand reaching out to smooth my hair.

I ducked out of his way. "Don't Edward," I said sharply. His eyes narrowed back at me and I could see he didn't understand. "You didn't let me hunt." I explained, waving my hand at the mountain lion. "You may as well have put some of his blood in a glass and served it to me at your bedside." I was harsh and angry and I couldn't believe he was still smiling at me.

"Oh it wouldn't have stayed warm long enough to get to serve you like that," he chuckled, stepping towards me again. "Don't be angry, Bella. Please."

I shook my head as his arms reached out to me again. He didn't give me a choice this time; one of his arms snaked around my waist and he pressed himself hard against me. His other hand went around the back of my neck, holding me still. Edward's scent filled my nose, electrifying my entire body to the point of utter stillness. I could feel his hardness pressed up against my stomach and I could see no point in further argument.

Sighing I said, "I'm still not happy about this."

Edward grinned crookedly again, his lips lowering closer to my face. "I know. And I still wouldn't have changed a thing." His dipped his nose down and ran it back and forth over my lips. "I just worry for you love… I want you to have it the best."

My lips parted slightly and I could feel myself getting aroused. The adrenaline of having my first feeding, on top of being so close to Edward now… his velvet voice vibrating against my jaw… I was in heaven. "I already have the best," I answered shakily. "Because I have you."

His eyes flashed down at mine and I knew what he was trying to convey. I could _feel _it pressed against me for crying out loud. "You know, you look kind of sexy after feeding," he murmured. "But you should remember your manners." I looked at him confused. "You shouldn't leave a trace of dinner on your face," he explained, leaning in for my lips.

Edward ran his tongue along my lower lip, licking up the traces of blood that I had carelessly let stain. I moaned as he licked back and forth, several times before he pulled back slightly. "I wonder…" Edward's voice was a low mumble and I could barely hear him through the dazzle.

His lips came back to mine, softly pushing my lips open with his tongue. I felt myself trembling with anticipation as he slowly stroked his tongue against mine. The sensation of his tongue probing my mouth, so sweetly and gently, was making my knees weak. I felt myself sag in his arms but he held me strong. Finally, he pulled away, panting slightly.

The look in his eyes was wild, like he was fighting an urge to lay me out on the moss-covered ground and take me right here. At least, that's the urge I was fighting; I assumed he was feeling something quite similar. He licked his lips and I decided not to allow myself to stay paralyzed.

My hands shot forward and pulled his face back towards mine. This time, when our mouths met, they were both slightly open in anticipation. I darted my tongue out first, exploring his mouth with an urgency he had denied himself with mine. I thrust my tongue in his mouth, stroked his tongue, and then pulled back slightly. Then I did it all over again, over and over again. Edward was groaning into me, his hand sliding lower over my back and grabbing a hold of my bottom. He ground his waist into mine and I gasped into his mouth.

My hands were tangled in his bronze hair when I first heard them approach. I broke apart from Edward hesitantly, not ready to be rid of the intoxicating kisses quite yet. He stared down at me with an intense look that filled the very core of me with those ridiculous human butterflies. Finally, as the slow-approaching others began to enter the clearing, Edward's face broke into a grin.

I turned to look around us and saw Alice coming in from the side. From the other two directions came Emmett and Jasper, all of them with identical odd facial expressions of grim happiness.

"We have to take her back now Edward." Jasper spoke quietly, almost like he was asking for forgiveness at the same time.

Edward's eyes narrowed and he nodded once to show he heard him. His hands untangled themselves from my hair and he held my face close. "Feeling better?" His voice had a hard edge to it and I knew something wasn't right. Not with the looks on his family's faces and certainly not with that tone of voice. I nodded hesitantly and he slipped his hand over mine. "Let's go back."

Running with them in the woods made me feel like I was actually part of the family for once. I could keep up and I felt every bit as graceful and beautiful as we ran. I kept close behind Edward, almost to the point of being on his heels, but I couldn't help myself. The friction between us earlier in the clearing was rattling in my brain; I recalled the feel of him pressing against me and I licked my lips. I couldn't wait to get back to the house to have another go with him.

We reached their yard in under five minutes and slowed to a quick walk. I followed the family inside the kitchen and through to the living room, slipping my hand back into Edward's silently. He gripped my hand harder than necessary; it wasn't painful, not even close, but it was aggressive.

I froze when I entered the room. Carlisle was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands. Esme was next to him, her arm on his back, in consolation?

Edward let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist, snaking me closer to his body. I stared at him curiously but his eyes were focused on Carlisle. The family settled in around us, waiting patiently. Rosalie came in from the front hallway and strode over to where Emmett was leaning against the doorframe. He took her protectively in his arms as she also turned to stare at Carlisle. I felt completely out of the loop; what was going on?

After what felt like hours, Carlisle lifted his head. His face was paler than I had ever seen it; the bruises under his eyes more pronounced than ever. Even his eyes had taken on dullness to them. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought he were sick.

Carlisle sighed heavily and stared up at Edward. They stared at each other like this for too long; I knew they were having a private conversation but I needed to know what was happening. I wasn't the only one grew impatient with this silent exchange. Emmett groaned and even Jasper was tapping his foot nervously.

"You can forget that Carlisle. Absolutely not happening, not a chance in hell." Edward's harsh words shocked me and I started in his grasp. His fingers gripped my waist even tighter and I stared at Carlisle, then back at Edward.

"What?" I whispered. "What's going on?"

"I think we'd all like to know," Emmett sighed. Rosalie put a calming hand on his arm and he hissed sharply.

Carlisle turned his shrewd gaze towards me and I shrank into Edward's side. "Bella… welcome to the family." His soft-spoken words were a stark contrast to the concern and pain on his face.

I nodded at him and swallowed hard. "What's going on?"

He sighed and looked at Edward. "You should tell her. And don't even think of bringing Alice into this," he said sharply, noticing Edward's eyes flash towards her. Jasper stepped forward slightly, placing his body in front of Alice protectively. From across the room I could hear the ripple of a growl purr through his chest. "You've known this since Italy and yet you chose to ignore it. Edward, I'm sorry, but you have to tell her."

Edward's stance next to me faltered and I held onto him tightly. He turned me slightly so he was facing me. I was shocked by the expression that had clouded his eyes; he looked helpless and… was that guilt sneaking across his face there?

"Bella…" He struggled for the words and put his hand to my cheek. I placed my hand over his and held it there for reassurance. "Oh Bella… I was so stupid. I didn't believe what I heard in Italy… didn't understand what they meant. Not until now."

I shook my head gently against his hand. "Understand what? Edward? Tell me." My voice was firm with the last bit and his eyes snapped to mine. He swallowed loudly and I tried to prepare myself.

"They wanted you, Bella. The Volturi wanted you in Italy. And now that they know you're one of us…" He took a deep breath before finishing. "They want to claim you."

**A/N: **I'm sooooo evil w/the cliffies, y/y?? Still like where this is headed? Let me know please : ) I write faster w/encouragement!!


	12. Mark Me

**DISCLAIMER: **These characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just a creative fool who likes to borrow & play with them every once in a while!!

It took a moment for Edward's words to sink in. My reaction had frozen the moment Carlisle mentioned Italy, and now Edward's revelation about the Volturi… I felt like someone had just dunked me underwater and was holding me there, uncomfortably, for a long while.

And then I resurfaced.

"I don't understand," I hissed to Edward, stepping back quickly from him. His hand slipped from my cheek, falling helplessly to his side. A hopeless look permeated his features but I refused to falter. "Why do they want me?" He bit his lip and I could tell he was debating whether or not to tell me the truth. "Tell me," I snapped.

But Edward stood, silent before me. The look in his eyes was heartbreaking but I couldn't stand it anymore. I turned wildly to the rest of my family. "Can someone explain to me what's going on?" The words were harsh and cold coming out of my mouth but I was desperate.

"Bella…" I turned to see Carlisle moving slowly towards me. "Do you remember the three leaders of the Volturi?"

I nodded, impatient with this history lesson. "Of course," I said, the images of Marcus, Aro, and Caius flashing in my mind.

Carlisle's face hardened. "Caius never exposed his power to you, so there is no way you could know…" He paused for a moment, his eyes flashing towards Edward. I felt Edward standing close behind me now, his hand resting heavy on my shoulder. "Marcus wanted to keep you in Volterra, Bella. Not to change you. To keep you."

I vaguely remembered Caius being unhappy with Aro's decision to let us go, but I thought that was simply because they would be setting free a human who knew too much. Aro had been enthralled with the connections Alice and Edward had to me. I vaguely remembered being too terrified to focus much on Marcus; come to think of it, I couldn't remember if he had spoken a word. My eyes were narrowed to slits now. "That doesn't explain anything," I growled.

"I know," Carlisle admitted. "But the Volturi and I haven't been in contact in the past half a decade." His gaze shifted to Edward. "He has seen, even though he may not have liked what he saw."

"Again, not helpful," I whispered, turning to face Edward. I gripped his chin roughly in my hand and forced him to look me in the eyes. "Tell me."

Edward swallowed hard and pulled my hand off his chin. He glared at me, holding my wrist tightly. "They saw the power between us, Bella. Marcus saw the power of our relationship, remember?"

I nodded fiercely, the confusion still biting at my insides.

"They think… at least, they're assuming your mind blocking power to have strengthened with you transition," he said growling the last words. "That makes sense, of course. But Marcus," he shook his head in disgust. "That man sees in you… an image of the mate he lost." I waited for him to continue, to explain further. His eyes softened as he ran his cool fingertips down my face. "He believes claiming you will bring him back to life… in a sense. He's coming for you, Bella."

I shook for a moment, my head moving back and forth methodically. "No, that… that doesn't make any sense Edward. I can't… what am I supposed to do?"

Edward's arms wrapped around me and pulled me close. This time, I didn't resist; I buried my head against his chest and hoped that the tremors in my body would cease. But I felt the fear coursing through me and I knew it wouldn't be easy.

"We're not going to let them take you Bella," Emmett's voice muttered, angrily far off in the room. "We're all Cullens here. We fight for each other."

The words were fierce and protective, but I couldn't look at him. I couldn't smile through this confusion, this strange foreboding that had crept up too quickly on my new family. I felt another reassuring hand on my back, smaller and more soothing than Edward's wide grasp.

"This is new and confusing to us all," Esme said, her voice soft and motherly. "The only thing we can do is wait for them to come. We can work through this, I'm sure."

I pulled away from Edward, turning to stare at Esme. "How much time do we have?"

Esme turned to Alice; her eyes were slightly out of focus and Jasper stood by her side, his hand gently on her arm. She slid back into focus and a terrified expression took her vacant face. "They've left Italy… this time tomorrow."

Edward's hand closed firmly on my waist and I let my eyes slide close. This was a situation I had no control over… so why was I still feeling so guilty? The feeling sank through me like a lead weight and every bit of me felt responsible. I bit my lip, trying to prepare some sort of speech in my head for them. What would I say? 'This was fun, but there's no way I'm letting you fight the Volturi for me'? 'I'll visit as much as I can'?

Above all, in this moment, I wanted to cry. But human tears were part of my past. This gnawing pain in the hollow where my heart used to beat… that was my present and my future.

I opened my eyes and gasped; the family had disappeared. The living room was empty and I turned towards Edward. He was waiting patiently, eyes searching my face for some sort of response. I opened my mouth to speak and shut it mechanically. I couldn't think of a decent thing to say to him.

"Bella," he whispered, his hands twisting up in my hair. "Say something. You're reacting too calmly to this… on the outside." His one hand came down and pressed against my chest. "I want to know how you're feeling _here_."

I squinted at him, still trying to urge the nonexistent tears to fall. "Come with me upstairs," I whispered, placing my hand in his. He nodded quickly and followed close behind me. I took my time, meticulously placing one foot on each stair, wondering how many more times I'd get to climb these. Edward twitched at my side and I knew he wanted to scoop me up and run to his room, but I held my hand firm. I would take in every last bit I possibly could.

On the first landing, Edward turned to head up the second flight of stairs, but I jerked my hand to the right. He gazed at me, curious. "This way," I murmured.

The hallway was dark and I wasn't exactly sure where I was going. I had only been in this study once, and it had been daylight. But the large oak door was unmistakable, even in the dim hallway. I knocked first, hesitantly.

"He's not in there," Edward whispered, his lips near my neck.

I nodded and pushed the door open. Carlisle's study hadn't changed since the first time I was in it just over a year ago. There was a small lamp switched on by the desk, giving the room long shadows and dim lighting. Edward followed me in and I closed the door behind him. He stood, staring down at me, a dawning realization on his face as I turned to face the wall.

Here, along the many picture frames and paintings, was what I had to see. The painting of the three, the Volturi… a chill ran down my spine just looking at the interpretation of them. I took a step closer, reaching my hand out to run my fingertips over the black-haired vampire. So Marcus wanted to claim me as his new mate, because I _reminded_ him of the mate he lost in battle… Aro and Caius would never refuse this; they would never argue against something this petty, especially if they were worried of ruining their balanced rule.

Edward's arms slipped around me from behind, his head leaning down and close to my neck. "This is what you wanted to see? Why Bella?" His voice was laced with sadness and it tore at my insides.

"I can't go to Volterra with them Edward," I whispered, letting my hand fall from the painting loosely to my side. "I can never live that kind of life." My voice broke on the last few words and Edward pressed his cool lips against my neck.

"And you'll never have to think of it," Edward murmured. "I'll protect you. I'll keep you safe. You belong here," he said growled softly. "You're _mine_."

I sighed and leaned back against his strong arms. I felt his hardness pressing against my lower back and suddenly, a fire lit inside me. I was a _vampire_ now. There would be no fragile handlings or boundaries. And I was ready to mark what was _mine_. I moaned as Edward's tongue slid out and licked along the curve of my neck. He pushed my hair to the side and let his hands return to exploring the curves of my waist.

"Edward," I moaned again, this time twisting so we were face to face. My arousal grew at the sight of his smoldering stare; his ocher eyes were lighting me on fire. Suddenly, it didn't matter that malevolent vampires were on their way from Italy to claim me. It didn't matter that we really didn't have a plan. What mattered was getting Edward inside of me, as soon as vampirically possible.

Edward's hand found mine again and he turned to lead me towards the door.

"No!" I groaned, pulling back on his hand until he was close enough to kiss. I stood on my toes and pressed my mouth against his, willing his open with my tongue. We dueled for a moment, our lips mashing deliciously together, our tongues colliding in an erotic rhythm inside.

When he finally pulled back, his hands were on either side of my face. I panted for breath that I knew I didn't need. "Bella…" he whispered, licking his lips. I eyed Carlisle's desk out of the corner of my eye. Realization struck him hard and I could feel _him_ pressing against my hip. I bit my lip and nodded. He grinned wickedly at me and began to walk forward, making me back up until my bottom reached the desk. "_Naughty_… Can't even wait to get upstairs, can you?"

I shook my head and sat myself up on the desk. There was too much talking; all I needed was Edward, his eyes on mine, his hands on my hips, and his length inside of me. _Now_. I growled and reached for the button on my pants. He moved forward to protest, but my hands were too quick. They were on a pile in the floor in less than a second, along with my underwear.

Edward stood in awe for a moment, drinking me in. I had to admit, having him stare at me like this was more of a turn on than I could have asked for. I slid my tongue out and licked my lips. "Are you going to join me?" I whispered darkly.

His mouth hung open for a second before his hands went to his pants, sliding them off and letting them join mine on the floor. Edward pulled his sweater off and threw it, standing naked before me faster than I could have hoped. His crooked grin stretched across his face as he walked closer to me. I spread my knees as he came to stand in front of me, his strong hands grabbing the hem of my shirt and shredding it to pieces. He let the scraps fall to the floor and stared into my eyes. He understood now. "No more boundaries," he whispered, his lips meeting mine again.

"No," I whispered as his lips moved to my neck. "No more. Thank god…"

Edward's lips came down my neck, tickled over my collar bone, then came to the cleavage that my bra created. He licked his way over the tops of my breasts and I arched forward towards him. Edward grinned, opening his mouth wide. I heard a tear and I glanced down; he had bit through the front part of my bra with his teeth. I gasped as he slid the straps from my shoulders, flinging the useless material into the darkness.

His mouth came back to mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck, as if it would draw him closer. The further his tongue probed my mouth, the wider my legs began to spread. I reached a hand down between us to stroke him; he groaned into our kiss and pulled away.

"Please," he panted. "Let me…" I stared at him, confused for a moment. Then he knelt down in front of me, hooking my legs over his shoulders. I tilted my head back, my hair falling tumbling down and brushing against Carlisle's papers, anticipating the moment Edward's lips would-

Oh, for the love of creation! Edward's lips slid over my core, brushing against my sweet spot. I bit my lip to keep from crying out loud; a faint part of me was still aware that the Cullen's had not vacated the house. As Edward's tongue stroked and licked me, his hands traveled up my hips, below my ribs, and finally towards my breasts. His strong hands massaged and teased my tips while his tongue worked me below. The double stimulation had me closing my eyes, ready to surrender to the wave of pleasure that was assaulting my body.

My release came fairly quickly; my hips twitched up towards his mouth and I cried out softly. Taking a deep breath, I shifted from my elbows to my hands on the desk. My lids felt heavy as I opened my eyes for a surprise; Edward wasn't giving me a break.

His gaze reignited the heat in me as he came back to standing. His hands gripped my waist and pulled my bottom to the very edge of the desk. "Are you ready for this?" he growled, his lips brushing just below my ear.

My arms wrapped around his neck again and I pulled him even closer. "Yes… I'm ready. Now… please," I murmured.

Edward didn't hesitate. Holding my hips firmly in his hands, he slid into me with one hard thrust. I moaned at the delicious friction our bodies allowed us. He pumped into me, bumping the desk with every thrust. The sound of his skin gently slapping against mine, the desk inching back with every thrust, and the growls I could hear emanating from his chest sent me swirling into ecstasy. I bit down on his shoulder to keep from screaming with pleasure, making Edward moan and pound harder.

I wasn't going to last much longer like this; I moved my arms from Edward's neck and wrapped them around his waist, pulling him closer with every thrust. My body was beginning to tremble again and I knew I was close to coming.

Then Edward's hands moved swiftly to my bottom, lifting me up off the desk. He held me in his arms as he continued to pull in and out of me. I had to put my arms around his neck to stable myself, burying my face there; the pleasure was almost too much.

"This…is how… it should… always be… Bella," he growled between thrusts.

"Forever," I whimpered. "No matter… what comes… our way."

"You're _mine_," Edward groaned again.

His final whisper coincided with his final thrust, pushing me far off the edge of sanity. I held on tightly to his shoulders and let the orgasm pummel through me, the pleasure more intense than anything I had imagined in my human life. My legs wrapped around his waist, holding him deep inside of me. I could tell by his groans and panting that he had come too. Together… with me.

Edward's lips were back by my ear, whispering again. "I love you so much."

I nodded weakly against his neck; the orgasm had apparently robbed me of forming coherent words. Without budging from his spot deep inside of me, Edward stole out of Carlisle's study, running up the second flight of stairs and into his room before I could blink. Thankfully, no one was in the hallway to see us running naked, like guilty vampires.

Edward lay down gently on the bed, pulling my body on top of his. He shifted slightly, as if to slide his length out of me. I whimpered, laying down against his chest and wrapping my arms around him as best I could. "Shhh…" he whispered. "I'll stay in you… if that's what you want."

I nodded softly, finally beginning to feel less shaky. "That's where I always want you," I murmured. "With you inside of me… I'm safe."

And I lay on top of him there, with him inside of me, for a long while. Safe as can be.

**Note: Not so sure I like this new update. Sorry, I'm the worst updater EVER. I've been writing drabbles for all the Breaking Dawn quotes and the inspiration for this story started to dry up. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, K?! Or else... well, there may not be another part. Thanks guys!!**


End file.
